Cracks
by fangirlobsessions17
Summary: When the Doctor and Sam fall through a crack into the Marvel Universe (wrecking Tony Stark's place in the process), all hell breaks loose! Will the Doctor find the cause of the new cracks? And will Sam ever find her way back home... To her own universe? Mainly a cross-over between Doctor Who and Avengers but other fandoms as well. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

He ran around the TARDIS, slamming down leavers and pushing buttons, sliding round the console room as the light flashed and the central column rose and fell, making its wheezy groaning sound. His companion, a teenager called Sam, was standing on the stairs, leaning against the railing. She watched the Doctor rushing round, speaking at 88 miles an hour, staring round in awed amazement at the box that was bigger on the inside.

"I can take you anywhere, any when-" he slammed down a lever, spinning round to face her as the strobing of the lights kicked up a notch "-all of time and space at your fingertips. I can take you to the far future where you've spread amongst the stars, to the far past when Silurians ruled the Earth." He tailed off, bringing his hands together. He walked towards her, his voice suddenly low and his eyes sparking with a childish light of adventure and excitement, but from what she could see, a great sadness was there too: the look of someone who had seen too much sorrow in his life. "So, where do you want to start?"

She opened her mouth to reply and burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry. This-" she jumped down the steps and spread her arms, turning in a circle, taking it all in again. "This is just... Out of this world, to be honest." He smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, I know. But sometimes, it can get a bit too much for some people, and they-"

"Too much?! This is so NOT too much for me! Considering I have to live in a house with only brothers who are all science whizzes and fantasise about this stuff," she finished, mumbling as the Doctor winked and turned away, looking at the small section on the console which had lots of funny circle symbols on it. She shrugged and followed him, leaning over his shoulder as he pushed buttons around the screen. "So, what does this do?" she said, pointing towards a big, red button. The Doctor looked over and stopped her quickly before she could touch it.

"Don't touch that!" he almost shouted as he pushed her out the way. "That's the... The... Big Red button that..." He paused. "You know, I don't actually know what that button-" He broke off suddenly as the TARDIS shook, throwing them both to the floor. But not before their hands hit the big, red button. Sam paled slightly.

"Well if you don't know what it does you're about to find out!" A red warning light came on, bathing the console room in an eerie red light. Smoke started rising from the floor.

"My TARDIS!" the Doctor shouted running around the console as the entire room started to buck and spin like dodgems. He grabbed the screen, spinning it round. He shouted, "Aaarrgh!" and picked up a hammer, hitting the console with enough force to make it go dong. Sam picked herself up off the floor and stumbled over towards the Doctor.

"Because whatever that big, red button is for, it's never a good thing!" The TARDIS suddenly did a 360 and she lost her grip. The last thing she heard was the Doctor screaming, "Hurry up and land us somewhere, Sexy!"

"Sexy?" she thought, then her thoughts faded to black. But she did manage to think, "If he thinks he's going to get off on me, he's-" Then there was nothing.

She came to the sound of coughing. She could feel the cold metal underneath her and her ankle was throbbing in time to her head. She groaned, loudly, and sat up slowly. She moved to get up and hissed in pain as her ankle flared up, so she grabbed the console next to her and hauled herself up, trying to keep the weight off her ankle. She looked around the room, grimacing in pain. The room was still smoking and the red light still flashing but was now muted by the swirling smoke that filled the room. She took a deep breath in and immediately started choking on the smoke that was getting thicker by the minute. It was so hot she couldn't breath properly, like trying to breath in a sauna. She waved her hand in front of her face, uselessly trying to disperse the fog. She called out to the Doctor.

"Doctor? Doctor! Are you OK?" She felt her way round the console towards the screen, peering through the smoke trying to catch a glimpse of the Doctor, but she couldn't see him. Suddenly, her foot hit something solid but slightly squishy that groaned loudly when she hit it again. "Doctor!" she shouted, falling into another coughing fit as she shook the Doctor with one hand and covered her mouth with the other; she could just about see through the fog that he was bleeding badly from a cut on his head, when she tried to pick him up, he yelled in pain and clutched his ribs. She lay him gently back down and gently prodded his ribs, trying to work out if they were broken or just badly bruised. She could never tell to be honest: she was more of a hit first ask questions later type of person.

She decided that they were just badly bruised (she hoped to high heaven that she was right) and started coughing again, looking round the room for the doors out. She spotted the doors a short distance away and started nudging the Doctor.

"Come on, Doctor! We need to get you to a... Well a doctor." They struggled up off the floor together, hobbling across the uneven floor, taking it one painful step at a time. As they neared the door, Sam spotted a fez and, grinning, reached across and grabbed it, trying to keep the weight off her flaring ankle, and put it on the Doctor's head.

"I assume this is yours?" She asked the Doctor, who was starting to stand up on his own and moved towards the doors a few metres away.

He looked back at her and grinned. "Fezzes are cool. And always take a banana to a party. Remember that," he said. He clicked and the doors flew open whilst Sam gasped in surprise.

"How'd they open like that with just a-a click?!" The Doctor was about to answer when he grabbed his ribs and slumped to the ground, breathing shallowly and eyes closed in pain. Sam limped over and picked him up. He smiled gratefully at her.

"Well, this is a first. I think I've got at least three ribs broken and you've not even been in here for one proper trip yet! Normally it's a lot less... Well painful. But at least we've got a fez and a bow tie, right?" He grimaced in pain again, weakly tweaked the said bowtie, and Sam hitched him gently up.

"Let's go find that Doctor shall we?" Sam said, leading the Doctor out the door, fez and all.

Smoke billowed out the door in front of them, and she helped him out the door wondering what was on the other side of the door. The Doctor's head was lolling and the fez was dangerously close to falling off, so she put it on her head instead, manoeuvring them out the door and trying to stop the Doctor (and her) from bashing into the door as they came out.

The bright light was hurting her eyes after the dark muted light inside the TARDIS as stepped out, supporting the Doctor with one arm and holding onto the fez with the other. They were in a large room, with the floor covered in glass and bits of... Was that bits of a wall? She scanned the room: she could see a desk on the far wall, next to a window with a roughly shaped police box shape in it.

"Doctor..." she pointed out, indicating the rather large hole. The Doctor looked up.

"Ah... Must be because of the rough landing and SOMEone-" he looked pointedly at her "-hit the big red button that they weren't meant to!" Sam huffed and helped him over to the seat behind the desk and looking back, noticed two trails of blood; that wasn't good, to state the obvious. It never was.

He collapsed into the seat with a big huff of breath, followed by a lighter sigh of relief. Sam perched on the table next to him, grimacing in pain as her ankle flared up again.

"What do you mean? It's not my fault I hit the big, red button! Your hand was on top of mine, so you hit it!"

"Yeah, but you still hit and then everything went wibbley-wobbly-timey-wimey!" He paused raising a finger. "Wait, that's not mine... Yeah that was my LAST face's phrase." Sam looked at him in confusion. Maybe he had concussion? Because who had a 'last face'? Of course, she knew what he actually meant, but still... She looked again at the gaping hole in the floor to floor window and nudged the Doctor.

"I hope you're gonna pay for that."

"Well at least it was big enough to fit the TARDIS through! Believe me, in all my adventures in time and space and who knows WHERE else, there hasn't always been a big enough hole to fit a CRASHING, because of a certain big, red button that you weren't suppose to press, TARDIS in... The bills I've left behind!" He noticed Sam wasn't listening; she was instead looking behind him at the window.

"Um, Doctor?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Have you ever heard of Iron Man? Or Tony Stark?"

"Possibly... Not. Why?"

Sam pointed to the window.

"Well, we seem to have an eavesdropper." The Doctor spun around in the chair (always fun) and kept on spinning. Sam looked at him with amusement in her eyes. "Now really isn't the time for messing round Doctor." He finally stopped the chair spinning in the right position to look at this Iron Man. His mouth dropped open.

"Is that a... Cyberman?!" he exclaimed, worry evident in his voice.

From what he had seen (and that was quite a lot) he had never seen such a well developed high tech piece of armour that looked so much like a Cyberman. He wasn't sure how it worked but it was definitely something to put his TARDIS to shame... But only a tiny bit. Sam reached across and closed his mouth for him whilst Iron Man hovered in noisy silence, an air of disapproval around him.

"Umm..." Sam started, eyes open wide in disbelief. "No, its not-" the Doctor looked at her confused: how did SHE know what a Cyberman looked like?- "And can I be the first to say, but this is AWESOME!" She got up and was about to walk (OK, run. Hello, RDJ?!) over to Iron Man, but forgot about her ankle, put her full weight on it and yelled in pain. She collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily as Iron Man flew over. She heard the Doctor rise unsteadily from the chair and hobble over yelling, "Sam are you alright?!" She thought she heard Iron Man say something but at this point she was on the edge of blackness

She hoped the fez hadn't rolled away and out the window when she fell. She was sure the Doctor would blame that on her too (even though it was his fault she hit the big, red button), but right now... She was more focused on passing out than anything else.

She slipped into the darkness with a fez (hopefully) on her head and two men attentive to her every need. Bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people of the internet!**

**Hope this is a good crossover. If any of the characters are OOC... Sorry **

**Please R and R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... If I did I'd be the happiest person alive :D**

Tony was having a bad day. And that was to say the least. To start with, he'd had to miss out on an executive meeting to fight off some Hammer drones that had been running round the city destroying everything (typically), then he'd had to (again) explain to the executives why he'd missed the meeting without him telling them that he was Iron Man, the armoured Avenger, then just as he was about to go out to be Tony Stark, he'd got a notification from Jarvis saying that someone had broken through the window in his executive office in a... He found this hard to believe, but in an old English Police Box, that had flown in after appearing out of nowhere. According to Jarvis's preliminary scans it had appeared out of nowhere and flown across the New York skyline, clipping buildings as it went. It was now on all the news channels: "Flying Police Box terrifies New Yorkers!" Although how it could, he thought, he didn't know because New Yorkers were pretty tough, considering all the stuff they'd been put through.

He was a block away when Jarvis told him some disturbing news.

"Sir? Some people have now stepped out of the police box: one is a man and the other a girl. They both seem rather injured with the man having three ribs broken and the girl with a broken ankle, so I would presume that-" Stark interrupted him.

"That they had a pretty rough landing. Jarvis I think I might have guessed that anyway considering that they just flew two blocks cross New York raining rubble on the public. Therefore..." He paused as he arrived at the Stark building. He'd noticed the size of the hole that they'd left behind. "Oh come on!" he shouted. "Did they have to leave such a big hole in the wall?!" He flew to in front of the broken window, listening to the conversation between the girl and the man: it was rather strange conversation, but the girl (who was oddly enough wearing a fez for some unknown, strange reason) suddenly looked up and noticed him, hovering not-so-silently-and-obviously in the window frame. She turned to the man, calling him... The Doctor? Doctor who?! But the man with his back to him (in HIS spinny chair) called her Sam. "She's veeeeryy nice," he said to no-one in particular.

"Sir?"

"Yes Jarvis?"

"Pepper, sir." He paled slightly.

"Thankyou Jarvis. Now shut up."

"Yes sir."

The Doctor then called him a 'Cyberman', whatever one of those were, and the girl shook her head as she stared at him in disbelief. She got up and started walking over to the window, but she'd obviously forgotten about the broken ankle: pain filled her eyes as Tony saw her gasp, and she crumpled as she blacked out. The Doctor person shouted her name, struggling to her off the chair with his own injuries to come to her aid, but she collapsed on the floor, trying to soften the landing herself before she went out like a light. The Doctor got off his spinny chair and hobbled over.

Tony flew in through the broken window, landing just in front of this Doctor person. He scanned the girl first, specifying her injuries. He whistled in surprise at the extent of their injuries.

"Blimey, you two have been in the wars haven't you?!" The Doctor looked up in surprise.

"You're... Not a Cyberman then?"

"A cyber what now?"

"A Cyberman. They're..." He trailed off, thinking for a second, a pained thoughtful expression on his face. "You know what? Never mind. Too complicated to explain now." He painfully shifted position, wincing as he did so. Tony walked over to the man, who'd shuffled over to the wall to lean against it, armour clanking loudly as he clomped across the floor.

"I need to get you and your friend here to a hospital or somewhere-"

"No!" the stranger shouted, shaking his head vigorously. Stark looked at him strangely.

"No? Why not?! You're obviously both-"

"That may be the case but, um..." He tailed off. "Never mind. Just, no hospitals please." Stark shrugged.

"Ok then. Well of you'd like to follow me then? I'll take you down to the infirmary and get you both fixed up." The stranger nodded his thanks and heaved himself up from the wall. He hobbled off to the left towards a door.

"Um, Doctor?" The Doctor turned. Stark pointed in the other direction.

"I knew that." The Doctor span awkwardly on his heel and hobbled off to the right instead. He passed the girl, Sam, and looked back at him.

"Would you mind-?"

"Sure , um, of course," replied Stark, bending over to pick up the girl. He adjusted the position until she was nestled comfortably in his arms and thudded after the Doctor. He could have easily overtaken him, but decided to hang back with him. God, what was he turning into?! Helping other people apart from himself? This was definitely becoming a bad habit that he would have to break soon... But only after he'd helped the hot girl and the weird man.

As they slowly crossed the floor they past the big, blue, wooden police box, which had 'Police Public Call Box' written on it. The door was slightly ajar, and a greenish light leaked out amidst the fog of smoke that was rolling out of it. Tony paused.

"What's that?" He checked his readings. "What the hell are these readings telling- What the hell is that thing?! I can't get a clear signal from it. It's all..." He paused, unable to think of a word to describe it.

"Wibbley wobbley timey wimey?" Stark looked at the Doctor. The Doctor looked back. Stark rolled his eyes (obviously the Doctor couldn't see that since his helmet was still on) and looked away.

"Well, not exactly the way I would have described it... But good enough."

They stumbled on, Stark holding the girl, Sam, in both arms with the Doctor leaning heavily on his shoulder. The lift was just ahead of them, a technological marvel of Stark's own design: completely glass with a special electromagnet that controlled the descent and ascent (it was technically still in the testing phase, but Stark didn't bother to tell anybody that. He was a genius! What could go wrong?), and all powered by an arc reactor, like the one in his chest. But no-one else knew that. Yet.

They reached the lift, which had already arrived as Stark had already called it through his armour systems, and stepped inside. Stark couldn't reach the button (he was holding a hot girl after all) so he nodded to the Doctor.

"Could you hit the button please?" The Doctor looked at him sceptically.

"You mean you can call the lift with your body suit-"

"It's an armour mister. An armour!"

"-but you can't choose what floor you want to go to?" Stark ignored him. The Doctor heaved a sigh and winced as his bones grated together. "What floor do you want?"

"Press the P followed by the 87, 17 and 08." The Doctor pressed the buttons accordingly, obviously trying to keep his movements to a minimum to keep from grating his broken ribs more. There was a pleasant ding as the doors closed and the lift started to rise. It sped up as it rose, only slowing as it reached the top most floors. The Doctor whistled appreciatively.

"That is some impressive tech. How does it work? Electromagnetism?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange wand-like thing from his pocket an started waving it around, an insistent buzzing coming from it, accompanied by a green light: it was getting rather annoying for Stark. He stared at the Doctor, who looked at him with a glint in his eye and a half-smile on his face.

"Sorry, just whistling."

Stark was about to say something, but the lift gave another pleasant ding, rather at odds with the mood in the lift now, and the doors opened into a sterile looking hospital area, shining white in the stark brightness. The Doctor put away his glowy stick and shuffled in, heading over to the bed and lying down with a sigh if painful relief, Stark not far behind.

"Who is this guy?" he wondered, "and what the hell is that stick thing?!" He walked over to the other bed next to the Doctors and lay down Sam gently, making sure she was comfortable. He wandered to the centre of the room, turning on his 3D imagery holographic screens (or 3DIHS for short), waving over a screen which displayed a detailed diagram of the girl's-

"Doctor? What is her name?" The Doctor looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Her name's Sam, but can you maybe focus on getting her better? Because I promised her grandparents I'd get her home safely..." He tailed off, turning his head away from Tony's metal clad face. "Oh, Amy. How could I not keep her safe, like I couldn't do for you..." Tony walked over laying a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Don't worry Doc. I'll get her better for you. My... Employer-" he smiled at that, rolling his eyes"-owns the place, and he'll be happy to help. This is his personnel penthouse. I'm his bodyguard you see and-" the Doctor suddenly perked up. He looked at Stark, surprised.

"You've given me a knockout drug haven't you?!" Stark nodded, removing his hand from his shoulder, a small set of needles on his iron hand. The Doctor looked like he was going to get up and give Stark a slap (he almost laughed at that, but then decided not to), but his eyelids drooped and his head bounced on the pillow, his breath slowing as he fell into blissful unconsciousness. Well, that's at least what Stark hoped it was. He sighed in relief and took off his helmet, revelling in the cool breeze that played across his face from the air conditioning.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Deactivate armour and store please."

"Certainly sir. Is there anything else or is that it?"

"Can I detect a sarcastic note in your voice, Jarvis?"

"I can't think where I could have picked it up from sir." Stark rolled his eyes. AIs. Who knew? Well he did.

He stepped out of his armour as it opened at the back, the complicated gears becoming momentarily vulnerable and visible. Underneath he was wearing a jeans and t-shirt: he hadn't had time to put on anything better that morning when the first call had come through, so he was just stuck with that.

He wandered over to the end of the Doctors bed, peaking over at Sam and her screens as he passed.

"Scanners show an unknown energy source surrounding her, ooo and with some nasty injuries..." He double checked the readings and X-rays that had been running since he put her on the bed. He had very high tech beds. Pepper was extremely envious.

"So, we've got a broken ankle, broken in 2 places and a couple of cuts, probably from glass, and some minor burning on the hands... Nothing I can't handle." His phone started ringing. He started, then answered it, hoping it wasn't his secretary.

"Hello? Fury! Hello. No, no, don't worry I was just finishing off something in the infirmary. No not for me-" he wandered over to the Doctors bed and wiped his hand up in midair, a 3DIHS appearing with the results of the initial results and and X-ray of his body"- the people who were in that flying police box earlier. Yeah I know, it is a bit weird even for me, and you would expect it to be me. I mean what can I say? But don't worry I'll be-" He stopped mid sentence as he realised what the scans were showing him. "Well holy shit. Who the hell is this guy?!" The voice at the other end of the line took on an urgent tone, but Stark ignored it, lowering the phone from his ear, alternating his staring between staring at the Doctor and the scans. He lifted the phone

back up slowly.

"Fury? Get over here as quick as possible. Why?" He paused as the computer confirmed the results. "Coz this guy's got two hearts. He's not human."

**A/N: I'll try to update every couple of days, but... LIFE**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... When I win the lottery, that will change! (not)**

I woke up to a slight throbbing in my ankle, but nothing as bad as it had been before I blacked out. I screwed up my eyes, blinking a lot, thinking that there was something wrong with them, before realising the lights were off. Well, duh!

I swung my legs over the side of the bed feeling for a solid floor beneath them (which I found thank God) and felt around for a wall to guide me along to try and find a door. I got off the bed and immediately stubbed my toe and banged my knee simultaneously.

"Ow!" I hopped around on one foot, trying (and failing) to rub both my knee and my toe at the same time. I then fell over some cables, falling on my bum and giving myself more bruises. I sat on my bum, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "Would it kill anyone to turn on the FUCKING LIGHTS!" I screamed over enthusiastically. Then the lights turned on. I screamed. Hey, I was slightly freaked out, especially after breaking my- I sat still. "Hang on a second..." I slowly stood up, testing the weight on my ankle (and not yet aware of my surroundings, I might add), putting a bit of weight on my foot before standing on that one foot. There was no pain, just a slight throbbing in my ankle, but nothing serious. I bent over to look at it, pulling up my jeans leg (which I could have sworn was covered in blood when I last looked) and prodding the not even bruised skin. "Ok... Freaky," I whispered to myself. I pulled the trouser leg back down and stood up, brushing myself down as I did so. Only then did I look around at my surroundings, and my mouth dropped to the floor.

I was in a big, messy but clean room (a room that's so big that no matter how much mess you have, the room can never look messy or crowded) that had a modest king size bed up against the wall that I was standing a few feet away from. The wall directly opposite me was completely glass an gave a stunning view of... I ran over to the window, my hand resting on the glass pane, staring at the unfamiliar skyline outside. "Where is this?!" I wondered aloud.

"It's New York," said a voice behind me. I screamed (again. I really had to stop doing that), spinning round to face the room, but there was no one there.

"Um, hello? Mister ghost?" The other voice sighed, and I realised that it was more coming from all around me than from just one place.

"Please, Miss, my name is Jarvis. Mr Stark asked me to watch you while he sorted a few things out with-" I interrupted him. I'm very good with doing that.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. You're... Jarvis?! As in Iron Man Tony Stark Jarvis?! What the-" I ran over to the door, tugging and shoving at the door, jiggling the door handle trying to open it, with typically no such luck. I spun away from the door in frustration throwing my hands in the air, before running at the door and kicking it. It must been a bloody good kick, because the door fell outwards silently, before falling to the ground with an immense crash. I stood there in amazement, mouth hanging open slightly at what I'd just accomplished, before creeping cautiously out the door, avoiding the door I'd just kicked down. Just before I left the room though, I spotted a coat stand tucked in the corner by the door and grinned. At least they'd (whoever they were, but I had a pretty good idea) remembered and left it in here with me. I picked up the fez, throwing it in the air and catching it, before putting it on my head. I jammed it on my head, grinning, when Jarvis started speaking again, as if he'd just recovered from the initial shock of what I'd done too.

"Miss, I really don't think-"

"Jarvis. You know how Tony never listens to you?"

He sighed (or seemed to). "Yes?"

"Shut up. And don't tell Tony what I just did. He'd just get pissed and start raving about the Hulk."

Jarvis seemed to accept this, and if he were a real person, I could almost see him shrug his shoulders; he seemed very... Human. "Fair enough. I won't tell Mr. Stark." Something in his AI voice almost made me pause and ask what he meant, but at this point I had stepped out the room and reached the end of the corridor outside the room I'd been staying in, and was at some crossroads. I was about to resort to eenie-meenie-minie-mo, when bright flashing lights attracted my attention down the left hand corridor. I shrugged.

"When in doubt, turn left and imagine that 'All the Strange, Strange Creatures' is playing," and went to the left, sticking close to the walls (and my fez), heading towards the light (oo, how ominous!), and humming 'All the Strange, Strange Creatures' to myself.

The corridor I was heading down seemed to be curving to the right a lot, I realised about 5 minutes later, following the TARDIS blue glow that was reflected on the shining walls either side of me. I had, so far, passed many an intersect where I could have veered off down another corridor, but after peeking down a few trying to find the source of the light (and instead finding a swimming pool, a library, a weapons room where I'd found one of Hawkeye's bow and arrow sets and had a quick twang on one of them nearly shooting a bullseye, but missing by a few centimetres (and a bit) and a kitchen where I grabbed something to eat and drink), I decided to just keep going forwards. It turned out to be a good choice as the blue light was now getting stronger, and I could here murmurings in the distance of the drone of loud machinery and what seemed like... A flickering of the blue light which seemed to brighten and dim like static shocks or lightning bolts. I started to run as silently as I could forward, moving now to the centre of the corridor rather than to the side, hoping to find something that was exciting and not boring, like somebody fixing armour or something like that.

Suddenly, I came to a big open area, the walls of the corridor unexpectedly opening outwards in high, vaulting arcs for the ceiling. The floor of the corridor now turned into a railed walkway area, reasonably close to the ground but tucked way enough that it was difficult to be seen unless you attracted attention to yourself. Which I didn't particularly want to do, but I did almost run into the area head first, but I managed to put the brakes on, hopping along for a couple of steps before reversing back the way I came for a bit, hoping to God no one had spotted me. I hid in the shadows for a count of 30, before cautiously sticking my head out from behind the post I was hiding, fez balanced now rather precariously on my head.

A couple of metres below me was a high tech looking medical like facility, with a stable, sturdy looking cell and one hell of a lot of tech covering every available surface. I scanned the room, absorbing everything, when I noticed a half naked man strapped to the vertical table underneath the holding cell (no guesses as to what happened if you misbehaved on the table) and realised suddenly that it was the Doctor! I was very nearly stupid enough to cry out to him and ask what the hell he was doing strapped to a table (and if there were any girls involved) when I thought better of it, and decided to keep quiet as at this point Tony Stark came into the room.

Now, I shall point out to all ye who are Stark fans that he is a LOT hotter in real life than he is on TV (or in the comics), although I still prefer him in the suit!

So Stark started wondering around the Doctor, who I think was still unconscious as he wasn't moving or responding to any of the noises around him (which admittedly there weren't that many of, but there was still enough noise for it to be noticeable and quiet enough for me to hear pretty much exactly what they were saying), and then Stark waved a hand and brought up one of his screens. It threw a blue light on the Doctor's face as it hovered by the side of his bed. I squinted trying to read what was on the screen, but the writing was too small. However, what I could see was an x-ray image showing what looked like an x-ray of the Doctor's chest, which had... Two hearts on it. I gasped quietly, then covered my mouth, cursing silently. I really wasn't being covert, more like overt!

Stark suddenly looked up at the bridge towards me, and I ducked out of sight, hiding as much as I could behind the wall of the corridor I'd come down moments before. I counted rather slowly to ten, before slowly shifting my weight into my feet and peering round the corner of wall. Stark wasn't looking any more, but I could here him having a conversation with someone. Probably Jarvis. I hid behind the wall again and took a deep breath, looking around for a way down closer to the Doctor, maybe to try and free him or something? I decided to cross that bridge when I came to it. I then groaned at the irony of the statement. I was just about to cross a bridge, but the decision didn't need to be made quite yet.

I spotted a staircase a couple of metres away, hidden in the shadows, which is why I hadn't spotted it before. It was still a few metres away though, and I would have to creep across in direct view of Stark. I shrugged; what the hell, lets get this over and done with. I stood up slowly, and stuck my head out again, making sure that Stark wasn't looking in my general direction. I was in luck. He was focused entirely on the Doctor's body and the obviously amazingly strange results that the scans were producing. But I knew the Doctor; in the 5 minutes I'd been with him, I knew from experience that he'd never willingly let anyone examine him and learn his secrets (that and from 'Dalek'), so he must be definitely out of it.

Anyway, whilst Stark was still engrossed in his readings, I ducked down and started crawling along to the staircase. There was a big pillar a metre or so away from the staircase, so I hid behind that, peeking out to make sure that Stark was still engrossed in the Doctor. I was just about to make my way down the staircase when the hairs on the back of my neck rose, as if I was being watched. When it became a tingling I knew something was wrong. I was just about to turn round to see if there was anything there (well, it's what everybody in a horror movie does before getting killed, but thankfully it didn't turn out like that), when someone behind me spoke.

"You do realise that spying is rude?"

I raised my hands in surrender and turned round slowly, prepared for anything... Well I wasn't actually, but nobody else needed to know that, I just had to look confident and defiant. Anyway, I raised my hands in surrender and turned round to face a man who seemed to be just a bit taller than me, but I couldn't quite tell from my angle, with dark brown hair that was messy. He was wearing a shirt and jeans and trainers and was wearing glasses. Another man was behind him, leaning on a cane; he had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was wearing either a lab coat or a doctor's coat, I couldn't tell, over a t-shirt and jeans. He was about the same height as the other man. I blinked, realising that I knew these men.

"Um, do you mind if I stand up please? It's a bit uncomfortable down here looking up at you both." The brown haired man nodded, adjusting his glasses and stepped back, gesturing for me to stand.

"Of course! Just don't try anything..." He tailed off, obviously trying to think of the right word.

"Funny?" his partner suggested.

"Yes, exactly," smiled glasses, if a little bit menacingly. I stood up slowly, hands still raised, and tried to keep my excitement contained and not showing on my face. I decided to play it cool (or tried to, but I don't think it particularly worked very well), and asked their names.

"So, um... Who are you guys exactly?"

The men gave each other a smile. I couldn't tell if they knew each other's secrets or not.

"I'm Doctor Bruce Banner," said brown haired glasses guy, holding out a hand which I shook rather open-mouthed.

"And I'm Doctor Donald Blake," said blondey. Again, I shook his hand, bewilderment most likely obvious on my face. I knew who they both really were of course, considering I HAD read the comics. I wasn't quite concentrating on what my mouth was saying as I stood there open-mouthed, and the next thing I knew I could hear myself saying the one thing I knew I really shouldn't be saying.

"Right, also known as-" I pointed to Banner- "the Incredible Hulk and-" I turned to Blake- "Thor the God of Thunder. Believe me I know all about you guys." They both stared at each other as if to say 'Are you really?!' with their mouths slightly open, before turning back to face me... Or at least I'm guessing that's what they did. But that point I had run off across the corridor/bridge, all thoughts of hiding from Stark down below forgotten. I just had to get out of this fucking building before anybody guessed what I really knew and how much I knew about this universe. I turned a corner after running down endless corridors and down any stairs I could find. I'd finally found some signs that pointed towards the main exit of Stark Tower (or Avengers Tower, it depended at what point in the Marvel Universe I was in) and was just about to walk out of the door. I leant against the wall next to the door, bending over to catch my breath. Jesus, I wander how the Doctor- I slapped my head and swore. Loudly. And for a rather lengthy time. I'd lost the fez! It must have flown off my head when I made my escape. And I'd left the Doctor behind! I slapped my head again. Hopefully he'd be ok, but for now I'd just have to find someone who could help me sort this whole mess out... Or at least help me get the Doctor back and then the Doctor could sort everything out. Or at least try to.

I stood back, taking a deep breath to compose myself, and opened the door. Or tried to. I pushed it. Nothing. I pulled it. Nothing. I took a step back and then grasped the handle and shook the door for all my worth. It still didn't work. I growled, wishing that there was another big red button, or at the very least a big friendly button, to open the door. The next best thing was a blue panel next to the door that seemed to be touch screen. I abandoned my hopeless attempts at opening the damn door and started hesitantly tapping at the icons on the screen.

"Please don't do that." The voice came out of nowhere and I jumped about 5 feet in the air, a small (ish) gasp of breath escaping my mouth as I landed back down. I peered curiously at the blue screen, waiting to see if the voice (who I knew was Jarvis, but was trying not to show it) would speak again. "I may be a computer, but I can still see you peering at my access screen. Please don't. It's rather disconcerting." He paused, obviously waiting for me to speak, but I wasn't saying a word. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to inform Mister Stark that his runaway guest is trying to leave the-"

"No! Please don't tell him." I paused and rethought that. "Actually, tell him if you want, but only after I've got out this building. Is that ok with you, mister high-and-mighty-computer?" Jarvis paused for a second, as if contemplating the offer. I waited impatiently for what seemed like hours, wondering if he was actually calling Stark and telling him that I was making a runner. A green light washed across the screen and the door unlocked, softly clicking open in front of me.

"Thankyou so much, Jarvis!" I turned to run out the door when Jarvis spoke again.

"A word of warning, Sam." I turned to the panel again, not even bothering to ask how he knew my name.

"Yes Jarvis?"

"I'll be telling Mr. Stark where you are going the moment you are out of the building-"

"And in a cab?"

"No the moment you leave the-"

"And the moment I'm in a cab and driven away? By the way you got any dollars on you? I've only got English Pounds from my last babysitting last night."

"I will be informing Mr. Stark-"

"The moment I leave this street, yeah yeah I know you told me that already. Now the money?" I could tell Jarvis was getting annoyed at my insistence, but I knew how to insist... And annoy the hell out of adults. It was my own special super power.

In the end he gave up. "Fine. The moment you are off this street I will be informing Mr. Stark that you have run off."

"Say escaped. It sounds better and more believable," I said sarcastically.

"And here is $250," he continued, the amount sliding out from a small slot which I hadn't noticed before. I took it eagerly.

"Thanks Jarvis, I owe you one!" I shouted to him as I ran through the open door. As I turned the corner down a corridor towards the main exit, I could have sworn I heard him say something that sounded a lot like, "Teenagers... Just like Mr. Stark."

Tony was absolutely bamboozled (bamboozled; such a good word) by the results he was getting off this Doctor's body. His binary vascular system was complicated enough, but there were some things that his initial scan had revealed as well that just weren't common in the ordinary human body. He chuckled to himself. Well, for as many normal people out there, there were at least 2 not normal people, even if they didn't know it. He stared in wonder at the half naked body in front of him.

"Who- or rather what- are you?!" he asked himself as he busied himself with equipment around the side of the bed the Doctor was laying on. Fury had said that he was busy with another project at the moment and couldn't come, so instead he'd invited two of his other close friends. Who were much more likely to understand what the fuck he was going on about compared to Fury who would just literally stand there, waiting for Stark to explain it in English.

He was about to take a blood sample from the Doctor to compare it with normal human blood when the sound of running feet came from above him on the bridge/corridor that ran from here to the residential part of the tower... He cursed and dropped the needle into a dish on a small metallic table. It clattered loudly as he ran towards the stairs and sprinted up them two at a time, racing to stop the girl from getting out of the corridor. He reached the top of the stairs as two other figures ran past him, obviously also chasing the girl. He paused at the top as the pair ran past, shouting at the girl to come back, but as they ran past the top, one of the men noticed Tony and skidded to a stop, tugging the arm of the man who was still running after the girl.

"Leave it Banner! We'll never catch her now, and especially not with my botch leg. We'd better just let her go." He turned to Tony and gave him a professional smile. "Hi, Tony. Sorry about that. We found the girl kneeling at the top of the stairs and she..."

"She ran off," completed Banner, bending down to pick up a fez off the floor which the girl must have dropped as she ran off. Banner was someone who Stark knew to be a famous gamma scientist... Among other things. "After calling us our secret identities." Stark contemplated this quickly.

"Which nobody else knows?"

"No, not anybody apart from certain people in the Avengers... And SHIELD," answered Blake, leaning heavily on his enchanted staff. Tony knew that although the Doc seemed crippled, one bang of his staff would call forth the mighty Thor, and then you really didn't want to piss him off. Or Banner, especially if it was a bad day for him. Yeah, if Fury had come he had a feeling he'd be dealing with a little more than a broken test tube. More likely a broken body. Or something perhaps a bit less drastic. He shrugged.

"So how did one girl from England-"

"England, Stark? How can you tell that?"

"Her accent." He looked at Banner pointedly, then rolled his eyes. He then noticed the fez was still in his hands, took it off him and lobbed it onto the floor below. For the second (possibly third) cleverest person in the room, Banner could be so slow sometimes!

"Of course," nodded Banner, gesturing for Tony to continue.

"So how did one girl from England know the identity of two superheroes in civilian form and still have nothing about her on any databases?" He thought it through. "She could be a spy, but she is definitely not anything like Black Widow material, right?"

"Uh, Tony-"

"And I don't think she'd be anything for Shield, because they don't employ that young."

"Tony-" Blake was now poking him in the shoulder, and Banner was looking over the edge, his face slightly pale, but Tony ignored them.

"Actually thinking about it, they do mind of employ that young, especially of you think about Spiderman and his team-"

"TONY!" Banner shouted at him. He jumped out of skin (nearly literally) and led his hands up.

"WHAT!" he shouted back. Banner pointed to the bed which the Doctor had occupied.

"Wasn't there someone on that bed?"

"Yeah, his name's Doctor something. I knocked him out before he could explain-"

"Well, he's gone now," said Blake, and Stark turned and ran down the stairs back to the table where, until a few minutes ago the Doctor person had occupied. Blake and Banner followed him down, looking over his shoulder at the empty bed and the preliminary results of the tests he'd done.

Blake picked up the empty syringe that he'd been about to use to get a blood test from the stranger, laughed, and showed Tony the post-it note stuck to it.

'Nice try. Keep your hands to yourself :) PTO'

He turned it over.

'I'm also taking my TARDIS and the fez back.'

"What's a TARDIS?" asked Blake.

"It's that blue thing that was flying across the city earli-"

"How the hell did you get these readings?!" exclaimed Banner, a smile on his face, although his fist was clenched. He can't hold on for much longer, he thought. "They can't be right!"

"Believe me they are. I don't know how they are possible," he held up a hand, interrupting Banner as he opened his mouth, "but somehow... We've got an alien on our hands."

"What about this Sam person then? What's he?"

"She is a she, and she is human as far as my machines can make out, but-" He was about to add that that was the girl they had just met and who had run across the bridge as that he'd found a strange anomaly in her blood, but then a screen popped up. He took a glance. It was Jarvis. "What's up, Jarvis?"

"I was just informing you that Miss Sam has now left the building, or rather the street, in a taxi. I also gave her $250 from your account, Mr. Stark." Stark sighed and slapped his forehead.

"Robbed by my own computer. OK, Jarvis. Are you tracking her or the taxi?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"And where is she heading?" Asked Stark, rolling his eyes and making a face. They did not look amused, and only smiled politely before thrusting their heads back into the data he had collected a couple of minutes ago. He sighed. Had this really only kicked off a few minutes ago?

"I've calculated the routes and it would appear she is heading towards one of three places." He paused.

"Yes?" Sometimes computers could be really slow. He had to upgrade Jarvis' processing power.

"She is either heading towards Central Park-"

"Unlikely. I don't think she's ever been to New York before."

"The George Washington Bridge-"

"Slightly more likely, especially if she's a Shield agent."

"Or Midtown High." Stark was surprised at this last suggestion. Yes, there had been a lot of villain sightings... And Spiderman and his team sightings... He realised what she was doing and what she knew.

"Jarvis prep a suit for take off to Midtown High. NOW!" He was running off to the armoury when Jarvis spoke up again.

"Um, sir?" The 'um' made Stark stop. Jarvis never said 'um.' It wasn't in his normal parameters.

"Yes Jarvis?"

"There's something you may want to see. Regarding the Doctor and his blue box."

"His TARDIS, Jarvis. His TARDIS."

"Ok sir. Well it's vanishing in mid-air."

"What?! Show me!" A screen appeared in front of him, miraculously showing the big blue box... Disappearing.

"There is sound as well if you-"

"Play." A loud groaning noise filled the room, like someone was trying to fly with the brakes on, as if they were trying to be stealthy but failing miserably. A couple of seconds later, all there was was a dent in the carpet where the box had been a few seconds earlier. Starks mouth was open wide.

"Should I try and track him sir?" Jarvis' voice snapped him back to the present.

"Yes try and track him. Also contact Fury and warn him of her arriving there, and to detain her and get some answers out of her! Where is Sam now?"

"Just pulling up outside midtown High now, sir. I dare say you're going to follow her first?"

"Of course I am," said Stark, running off to the armoury. "She's the easiest to track."

"And hot, sir?"

"Why Jarvis, I didn't know you had feelings for her."

**A/N: *evil laugh* R and R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

**So... Here's the next chapter. A few reviews would be appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Except the story and Sam... And my own insanity. **

I stepped out the cab at Midtown High. I couldn't believe I was finally here! I was staring in disbelief at the building when I felt the cabbie poking my arm.

"Oi! Lady! Pay up." I snapped back to reality and pulled out the money Jarvis had given me.

"Sorry mate. How much for that?"

"$30."

"Fair enough. Here you go!" I threw him (nearly literally) the $50 note. "Keep the change!" The cabbie looked at me a bit weirdly, as if his customers didn't say keep the change everyday (which they probably didn't; on the ride over he'd been pretty rude and bitchy, but he'd driven really fast, so lets say the tip was for his speed and not his charm), but he got me here quickly enough.

I got out the cab, closing the door behind me (well I wasn't going to leave it open, was I?) and walked through the main gates. I was still regretting loosing the fez, but I would have to live with that life decision for now. It was rather impressive for a normal high school, but had the normal dreary red brick structure with some white pillars and decorative bits dotted round. The highlight of the building was probably the graffiti on some of the pillars (particularly on the ones by the gate after some inspection) which were Avengers, FF, Daredevil and Spiderman based; there were some rather bad interpretations of past Avengers battles, and some rather unflattering ones of Spidey's villains and flattering ones of Spidey. I shook my head and laughed. What he must think of this!

I hurried through the school yard, eager to meet Spiderman and his team, when I realised a slight flaw in my plan: how the hell was I going to actually find him in a school of this size when I don't even know the first thing about his school?! I stopped altogether at the bottom of the steps which led up to a door labelled 'Reception' and sat on the bottom most one. How the hell was I going to actually do this? I was in a city I'd never even been to before! And it was in completely the wrong univ-

A bell rang out behind me in the building, and kids started trickling out the doors in small groups. I stood up and went and leaned against one of the blocks at the bottom of the steps, predicting that at aaaaaaany minute now... There was a giant swell of noise inside that grew until students were pouring out of the doors and other places around the building that I hadn't noticed before, but certainly couldn't notice now due to the sheer number of students streaming out of them.

I tried to keep an eye out for any students who I knew from the TV show or the comics. I spotted Flash Thompson right away, next to a wimpy looking kid who he was giving a rather severe looking wedgie to. I winced and looked away. It was nice to know I was definitely in the right place, but painful to see he was still up to his old tricks. At least he wasn't giving a wedgie to the person I was looking for. I looked around some more. I noticed Mary-Jane walking down the steps with Harry Osbourne and I ran over to them hoping they knew where the one person I was looking for was. They were chatting to each other about something, I didn't catch what, but they both looked rather surprised when I popped up in front of them with a weird smile on my face. I didn't do smiling very well, and most likely creeped them out a bit.

"Sorry, hi. MJ right? And Harry?" They both nodded.

"Hi, um, can we help you?" asked MJ, a little hesitantly. Although my jeans had been cleaned up after the broken ankle incident (which I sill didn't understand how that had worked, but I was just waiting for an explanation later), I still looked like a wreck; after being picked up by the Doctor I hadn't slept for more than an hour or so, and my hair was a mess and the t-shirt I was wearing seemed more appropriate for winter in England than autumn in New York. No wonder they were hesitant to answer any questions!

"Yeah, um I was looking for Peter. You know, Peter Parker?"

"Skinny kid, nerdy and just a little bit weird?" asked Harry.

"As far as I know, yep," I said shrugging. MJ shouldered her bag.

"He said he was staying behind to do some work or something and he'd see us later. Why do you need him?"

"Umm... Yes I do. Kind of."

"Kind of?" Harry asked quizzically, his eyebrow raising a fraction.

"Doesn't matter. Where is he? I need to see him now really." MJ pointed back through the open doors.

"He's either in science or on his way to the detention room with his other friends." She looked at me like she expected me to know where I was going, but I just shuffled awkwardly on my feet. "Um, I'm new here and don't actually know my way round here yet." I hated to lie, but I needed to get to Parker so he could help me out! MJ and a Harry smiled knowingly.

"Fair enough," said MJ. She turned and pontes back towards the building, and I stepped up on to the step next to her to see. "Head in there and then turn left. Keep following the corridor until you get to the signs pointing to the gym and the cafeteria. Go the opposite direction to the gym and detention is the third door on your left."

"Ok thanks very much guys!" I hurried up the steps, but was stopped when Harry called back to me.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Jessica. Jessica Drew." I didn't want to give my own name as I knew that would be kind of stupid, so I improvised with a name I knew from the comics. Harry smiled, agreeing to the name I'd given him.

"Ok then, well see you round Jessica!" They smiled and waved and I smiled and waved back. Nearly all the students had trickled away by now, congregating in their various groups around the playground and then speeding through the gates to go home or whatever it was that American students did after school, but it probably involved going into the city. I saw a newspaper lying at the top of the steps on the stone handrail and picked it up, checking the date. Ok, so it was Friday so all the more reason for them to be going to the city. My eyes flicked to the paper's name: The Daily Bugle. I smiled. Just typical, right?! The front page screamed abuse at Spiderman, saying how he was a menace to society and all that rubbish. I scanned the article before throwing the newspaper onto the side again and hurried indoors. Jesus Christ, Jonah was a right arse hole!

I tried to act cool as I passed the reception, pretending I belonged here, which I did most of the time anyway, and followed MJ's instructions to detention. As I walked along the corridors I noticed all the scars of previous battles heroes had had with villains: there were quite a few burn marks on the walls, a part of the cafeteria was still under construction after the attack by the Frightful Four (rubbish name. Who calls themselves Frightful?!) and there were still quite a few broken walls and windows, probably from when the Goblin or the Lizard attacked. Finally, I reached a door labelled 'Detention'. I peaked in, but there was no-one in there, so I tried the door handle and the door swing open easily. So much for Shield security! Then again, they did have to use it for normal detentions as well, so I guess that they just had to keep it unlocked anyway.

Suddenly I heard voices from just around the corner. I couldn't hear who they were and I didn't know where they were going, so I decided to hide anyway. I swore, mainly because this really wasn't helping me to save the Doctor, although knowing him, it would soon be him looking for me rather the other way round. I ducked into detention (because I was a naughty girl), turned off the light and sat in one if the chairs, hoping that whoever it was wasn't coming in here. The voices drew closer, and try became more distinctive. I nearly groaned before remembering that I didn't want then to know I was here, but only because I could now hear and recognise the voices.

"Come on Ava, you can leave off the studying for one night can't you? Fury needs us for training."

"No Sam, I can't leave off studying tonight. And it's only because you want to go on patrol with me and not Parker."

"Oi! I'm not that bad on patrol!"

"Look guys. Is the light meant to be off in detention?" There was a moment of silence before Parker spoke.

"Someone decided we weren't worth the trouble of detention. I'll be off home then." There was a more awkward pause this time, as I guessed the team were giving him a look.

"What? I was only joking!"

"Of course you were. Come on web-head, lets go see what Fury wants." A new voice spoke. I think it was Luke Cage.

"I'll bet you you're web shooters that it's about that blue box that was-" He stopped only because he'd turned on the light and seen me sitting in the middle of the room. The rest of them, Peter, Ava, Sam and Danny (who hadn't spoken) all stuck their heads in the room, mouths frozen as they saw me too. I put up a hand and gave a little wave (because I'm British and as polite as hell).

"It's called a TARDIS." They filed cautiously into the classroom, standing in a line, arms both folded and in a fighting stance. Not at the same time though. That just would've been awkward.

"What's called a TARDIS?" asked Peter, curiosity written across his face. Luke nudged him hard, and he just nudged back even harder. Before a nudging match could begin I answered the question, standing and walking toward the front a bit more and sat on a desk two rows in front of them.

"A TARDIS. The blue flying box that was, well, flying across New York earlier. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and no I can't explain how it works." Peter was about to ask a further question when the door opened again, and in walked-

"Agent Phil Coulson!" He looked a bit startled when he saw me perching on a desk with his team standing in a line at the front, as if they were giving a lesson. He closed the door behind him, folded his arms and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but this is detention. Unless you've got detention in this room, can you please leave now. You guys," he pointed at the desks while looking at the others, "Sit down at your desks." I shrugged and made my way to the door. I was standing next to Coulson when I decided I was going to have to give up my playing cards that I was holding close to my chest at the moment: their identities and origins. I groaned and slapped my head. Damn I had to stop doing that! It seriously hurt. Coulson moved towards the door to open it.

"Ava Ayala. Aka White Tiger." Coulson stopped, his hand halfway to the handle.

"What... Did you just say?" The others looked startled as well and slightly worried as I pointed at Ava.

"Ava Ayala aka White Tiger. Powers given to you by a mystical Tiger charm thing given to you by your father who was hunted by Kraven the Hunter." I pointed to the next person in line.

"Danny Rand aka Iron Fist. Mystical fist of, well, iron, lived in K'un L'un and defeated Shau Lou which is how you gained the Iron Fist. Luke Cage aka Power Man. Indestructible, got your powers from a super soldier serum your parents were working on which they gave to you before their plane crashed. Sam Alexander aka Nova. Aka Bucket Head." I smiled and winked at him at that, but they still all looked slightly terrified that I was saying what I was. "The helmet was given to you by the Nova Corps and you're also a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy... Sometimes. Depends when they come to Earth an need your help." I stepped away from the door, hands in my pockets, and took a step towards Peter. Turned out I really shouldn't have turned my back on Agent Coulson. Big mistake in my part. But anyway. Back to Peter and his shocked little face.

"You are Peter Parker, aka..." I paused for effect, smiling as I did so. I could have sworn they all did a Top Gear lean forward, and simultaneously as well. I shouldn't wonder since pretty much no-one knows who is under Spidey's mask. "Aka, Spiderman." I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my head and everything blacked out. I realised that it was Phil hitting me in the back of the head. Bastard. To think I'd really liked him in Agents of Shield.

Tony's mind just didn't have any more room for amazement today. He'd been following the signal of the weird energy surrounding the girl, Sam, and he (and a bit Jarvis) was right in that she was heading towards Midtown High. He was wondering how on earth he was meant to track the Doctor when he'd escaped in his blue box, the one he called a TARDIS, as he didn't know how the hell to track his movements. For all he knew he could be a rogue AIM agent with some fancy spaceship that he'd nicked off them, and he'd just dragged Sam along for the ride. He hoped this was the case because he was definitely looking for someone to punch. The he hit the jackpot. Or rather the jackpot hit him.

He was just passing the top of the Daily Bugle building when he thought he heard someone behind him. He turned to look but there was no-one there ('Which is always how a super villain attack starts' he thought).

"Sir?" Jarvis interrupted his thoughts.

"What Jarvis? I'm busy looking for a schwarma joint."

"Of course you are sir. Well if I could just distract you from your schwarma hunting for one minute..."

"You can, but you'll regret it later Jarvis."

"Yes well the blue box-"

"TARDIS." He loved proving Jarvis wrong.

"Yes sir well it's materialised-"

"Where?" He'd turned round and flew pretty much straight into it. Jarvis obviously just couldn't resist stating the obvious.

"Behind you sir."

"Jarvis? Shut up."

"Yes sir." Stark rolled his eyes. Typical computer.

He landed a couple of metres away from the doors, computers automatically running scans on the box and coming up with a lot of error notices. He walked around it, wandering, "How on earth can it fly when it's just a wooden box? And how the hell do they both FIT in there?!" He got round to the doors and knocked on them, expecting no answer. There was silence for a minute, so he was going to knock again when the for creaked open suddenly. He froze, his hand halfway to the door (with a small missile attached to his arm as well as part of the armour. Well, that was how he rolled... And knocked at doors) as the Doctor stick his head out, looked around, noticed Stark in his Iron Man suit an put a finger to his lips.

"Shh!" His head disappeared and the door slammed shut again. Tony didn't know what to do. He was about to knock again (with a missile) when he heard some clicking from inside, like locks on a door being moved, and both doors opened dramatically and the Doctor ran out, and pushed him into the box.

Tony was pretty sure that the Doctor person closed the doors behind him, but he couldn't be sure. He was more bamboozled by the fact that the box was... Was...

"Um, don't know if you'd noticed, but your box is bigger on the inside than the outside."

"Really?! No, I hadn't noticed, but thanks for noticing." He said that with a smile, which Stark found rather annoying, especially with the bowtie. He stood in the doorway awkwardly, wondering what he should do, but the Doctor answered it for him. He whipped out his glowing stick thing again and started waving it in front of Tony's suit.

"Now, according to Sam, you're NOT a Cyberman, but frankly I still find that hard to believe." He whipped his stick and part of the top bit by the light sprang up. The Doctor studied it with great interest on his face. "However, it would seem on this occasion-"

"This occasion?!"

"-that she is actually right." He shrugged and gave (what Tony called) a sexy smile. "And I don't normally say that." He suddenly span round on his heel and started dashing around the console, sliding all over the place as levers were thrown down or up to forcefully for Tony's liking, pumps were pumped with great enthusiasm, and the central column rose and fell in time with the wheezing noise he'd heard earlier on the recording from Jarvis when he saw this TARDIS box thing dematerialise the first time.

There was a sudden judder as the floor suddenly moved under his feet. He nearly fell over but managed to grab onto the railing next to him just in time before he fell over. He clambered clumsily over to the Doctor (even more undignified than usual for Iron Man, the armoured avenger who had saved so many lives but couldn't stand up) and decided to voice his opinions to the Doctor who was riding the 'turbulence' by a screen with some random circle patterns on it.

"I've saved the planet so many times, yet I can't stand up on this blasted thing!" There was a loud thud as everything stopped, and the Doctor turned around to run out of the door. He would have made it if a Stark hadn't put his hand out to stop him. He wasn't letting him get any further until he got some answers.

"Look, Doctor, who are you?"

"Can I maybe explain later when I'm not trying to save the universe? I'm on a tight schedule and Sam needs my help on this big flying ship thing with an eagle on it." Tony recognised the description.

"The Shield helicarrier?! What's attacking it?" The Doctor ran towards the door, a serious look on his face.

"Be glad you have that armour Stark. You're going to need it to go up against a Dalek."

"What's a Dalek?"

"Only one of the deadliest creatures in the universe." He sighed deeply and with a troubled look in his eyes. "Just my luck." Then he ran out the door, brandishing his stick like a weapon. Tony followed, flying expertly through the small gap in the doors.

"Oi! What use is that stick going to do? And why on earth are you pointing it like a weapon? It's not a weapon!" As he flew among the chaos outside he just about registered the Doctor yelling something as he zapped a strange terrifying looking creature.

"Yes it is!"

**A/N: so the end of another chapter. More coming soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I've been busy with homework and life in general, although I have been waiting for some reviews... (hint hint ;) )**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Even if I reeeeeeally want to.**

"Just my luck," I said when I came to in a Shield prison cell, most likely aboard the helicarrier. Well to be honest, where else was it going to be? Anyway, I was alone in the cell, but I knew I was being watched, firstly because of the camera's little red light blinking in the corner and second because of the big dead give away one way mirror to the left of me.

I groaned and tried to rub my head with both hands, but reverted to one hand when I found my left hand handcuffed to the chair I was sitting on. I tried shifting the chair to see if it was nailed to the floor; it wasn't. I smiled as I realised this was their first mistake: I wasn't sure how it was yet, but I was going to work it out. Soon hopefully.

I was examining the room and its wonderful bare walls for about 10 minutes. I was almost tempted to go up to the window and pull funny faces (I add: ALMOST) but then the last person I expected to come and see little old me walked in and sat opposite me. I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open at the sight of him.

"So," said General Nick Fury. "What are we're dealing with here then?" I decided to answer truthfully. Ish.

"You are dealing with a Lord of Time, a hitchhiker and a fez." I threw a hand up in the air in exasperation at my own stupidity. "Which I conveniently lost." Fury sighed, and rested his head heavily on a hand. He was about to say something when I rudely interrupted. Even though it wasn't actually rude but it felt rude.

"Can I just say, but you are seriously bad-ass." He smiled a bit at this.

"Oh, I am, am I?" I knew I was treading on dangerous ground at this point, so I decided to try and be a bit more specific.

"Basically sir..." I was trying desperately to think of way to explain what he was dealing with, when I realised that I still had a secret weapon in my pocket from when I first left home when the Doctor had turned up on my doorstep, but I thought that had better wait a bit. "Let me explain this from the beginning. But this might take a while," I added as a word of warning. Fury sat back and folded his arms.

"When Stark told me to prepare for a teenage girl who he wanted answers from, I was a bit hesitant to listen to him, but now after what the team told me you said... I've got time." He sighed and aimed a thumb back at the one way glass. "And apparently so have they." I looked towards the glass and could just imagine at least one of them pulling funny faces at me, so just in case I stuck my tongue out at the window and the heroes I knew were hiding behind it. Immature I know, but who doesn't like sticking at people who you're pretty much strangers to? I turned back to Nick and shrugged.

"Fair enough. Well it started off something like this..."

24 hours ago

"Sam your grandparents are here! Come and say hello!"

"But mum, I'm busy!"

"Doing what, exactly?" I looked at my college books strewn across the floor and then at iPod touch opened in YouTube watching the latest episode of Ultimate Spiderman. It was what I'd been doing for the last 15 minutes anyway, and I'd only half got my homework done which I'd started half an hour ago.

"Homework!"

"Of course you are. Now get your but down here and say hello to your grandparents!" I huffed a sigh of defeat, locked my touch and trudged to the stairs. I hoped they didn't stay to long, because the next episode of the new series of Doctor Who was going to be on in 20 minutes and I really didn't want to miss it again.

I swung around the post at the bottom of the stairs and trundled into the living room where my mum sat with these grandparents that had contacted her out of the blue, claiming to be from her side. I'd been dreading the meeting for weeks, thinking they would just be old cronies who liked to chat for hours on end and drink cups of tea and all that rubbish, but when I walked into the room I had to admit they did look a lot younger than I was expecting. Grandma still had streaks of red in her otherwise white head and grandpa still had a full head of hair that was still a bit brown. I stood awkwardly in the doorway, waiting to be noticed as they talked. Mum noticed me and waved me in. I walked over, a smile plastered on my face as mum stood and introduced me to the new family.

"Sam, this is Amy and Rory Williams, your grandparents." My smile froze on my face.

"Amy and Rory... Williams?!" Mum smiled painfully, already anticipate a difficult time.

"Yes dear." She pushed me forward a little bit, hinting at me to sit down on the chair opposite the sofa they were sitting on. I complied obligingly, still amazed at their names. Now that I looked, there were definite resemblances...

"Hello Sam. Your mums told us so much about you." Amy had a soft Scottish accent, and my mouth was just gaping wide open. I wondered if they'd even realised where they were. I jumped up and ran to the DVD shelf, jumping everyone's feet in my haste to get there.

"Sam! What are you-?"

"Mum, just let me do something first. Ok?" Mum glared at me furiously before turning back to Amy and Rory, ever the gracious hostess.

"I'm sorry. Do you mind?" Rory was looking curiously at me, as was Amy, and I realised they hadn't yet realised what they'd stumbled in on. Or into.

"No, no of course not," said Rory, a slight American accent breaking through his voice, and I pretty much wet my pants. I grabbed Doctor Who off the shelf (series 5) and turned on the DVD player and tv, making sure the cover wasn't showing for Amy and Rory to see.

It started playing and my mum got up, saying, "I'm just going to make tea. Amy? Rory?"

"Yeah, please. For both of us," said Amy, her attention mainly on the screen which was now just showing the episode selection where the TARDIS flies through the vortex, but I quickly pressed play. I paused it as 'The Eleventh Hour' started playing. I turned to Amy and Rory, held up a finger, shut the door out the living room and returned. I took a deep breath (ha deep breath) and started talking.

"Here, we have a tv programme called..." I paused as they leaned forward. "Doctor Who." I knew that what I told them then would impact on how much I should or could tell them after I said the name; if they looked at me blankly like they knew what I was going on about the I was going to say never mind and bugger off upstairs again. But they both gasped in surprise which was exactly the right reaction for me. It meant they didn't know what was going on and what they'd landed themselves in. I smiled.

"Doctor Who is... Well I'll let the episode explain itself." As I turned to press play I heard Amy say to Rory, 'Episode?!' I kept quiet and hit play. The opening scene started playing, when the Doctor was first crashing to Earth.

The next 45 minutes were filled with mum coming back in with tea, and the occasional gasp or chuckle or quiet comment from Amy and Rory, but otherwise they were all riveted. As the Doctor called the Atraxi back to earth, mum called through to say she was popping to the shops and would be back in half an hour, was there anything I needed? Nobody answered, so she left the house saying inexcusably loudly that she sometimes rather appreciated being fucking noticed. She slammed the door, but we all ignored her. The episode ended a couple of minutes later. I paused the DVD as the episode ended and turned to Amy and Rory. They both looked at me, astounded at what I'd just shown them.

"Have you got... Everything?" asked Rory, arm tight around Amy who was holding her hand up to her mouth in disbelief, her eyebrows furrowed as if she was trying to remember something. I turned towards the shelf.

"Yeah pretty much everything. All the way from the 9th Doctor to the end of the 11th... Nearly." Amy gasped.

"The end of the 11th Doctor?! What do you mean!"

"His final adventure with Clara on Trenzalore. Really sad ending. But then we saw him again at the beginning if the 12th Doctor's series phoning Clara-"

"Who's Clara?" asked Rory, puzzled.

"Clever boy, right question. You met her before at the Dalek Asylum. Clara Oswin Oswald." Rory groaned and I guessed why. "It was the nose boy thing, wasn't it?" I winked, and he nodded still groaning head in his hands. Amy suddenly gasped.

"Oh my God, the cracks!" I jumped in surprise.

"What do you mean, the cracks?" She turned to Rory.

"Don't you remember? We drove into a crack!" Rory smacked his forehead.

"Of course! But if there opening up again and things are falling through..."

"But not being erased..." I nearly finished, because I didn't want to complete that sentence, but I did anyway. "Then what's exploding?"

A siren went off. Fury seemed transfixed on my story up until that point, but when the siren went off he through up his hands.

"What now?!" he exclaimed annoyed.

The door crashed open and the team rushed in, Spiderman at the front.

"Sir, a crack or a rift has just opened in the main hangar and something-"

"Or somethings," interrupted Nova.

"Not now Nova!" Spiderman turned back to Fury, terror evident in his voice. "They're like, robots with eyestalks" (I wasn't liking the sound of this) "and they're shouting" (oh no) "Exterminate!"

"For fucks sake! What the hell are bloody Daleks doing here in the Marvel Universe?!"

"Daleks?" asked Spiderman.

"Marvel Universe?" asked Fury. I ignored Fury. THAT little problem could wait for when we weren't about to be murdered by Daleks. I also hoped to God that the Doctor was nearly here because as much of an expert I was at Daleks, he was THE expert. I stood up, pointing at my wrist.

"Unlock it," I said to Fury.

"No."

"Why ever fucking not?! Do you know how to fight them?"

"Do you?"

"As a matter of fact yes I do. And I'm pretty much the only one who can stop them. At the moment."

"With what?" asked Spiderman. I looked at Fury expectantly. He swore and unlocked the handcuffs. I rubbed my wrist and pointed to the doors.

"Spidey, show the way, but Nova take point. Scout ahead and if you see a Dalek blast it but aim for the eyestalks, ok?" They looked a bit miffed taking orders from me so I sealed the deal. "You don't know how to fight them. I do. Now do as I fucking say." They still looked hesitant until Fury told them to hop to it.

They raced down the corridor, me following close behind, and after about 5 minutes and no Dalek encounters (which worried me) we reached the main hanger where about 7 Daleks were flying around yelling 'Exterminate!' Everyone else waited to see what Fury would do, but I walked right on out, grabbing a proper Jammie Dodger from a plate next to the doorway.

"What are you doing?!" hissed Fury. I shushed him and mouthed 'I know what I'm doing!' before turning to the Daleks. I took a deep breath, hoping the Doctor would turn up to save my sorry arse. Again.

12 hours ago

I was doing my flute practice in the music room, a tiny room filled with music, a flute, a piccolo, a bassoon, a harp, a piano, a violin and a double bass, when there was a knock at the door. I stopped playing Doppler's Hungarian Fantasy, put my flute down and went to open the door. My mum was stood there, arms folded. It was the morning after the disaster with Amy and Rory and I'm guessing she was still rather pissed off that I'd put Doctor Who on, and then as soon as it finished I'd apparently (in her mind) shoved them out the door and off to wherever they needed to go next. In reality though (of course, because mums always assume the worst) the episode had finished and we had sat there and tried to figure out what was exploding. None of us could work it out, but I figured that if their reality was leaking into ours (dimension leaking), then either we'd start leaking into theirs or another or they'd start leaking into ours. It was a scary thought, especially if super villains started coming through like in the limited comic book series Marvel 1985 (which I thought was pretty awesome). But they'd left after about 15 minutes of brainstorming.

"We're going to go back to where we think we fell though the crack, see if we can't get through and warn the Doctor," said Amy standing up to get her coat.

"But, to him your dead aren't you?" I had a sudden brainstorm. "Wait a second. What year is it to you?" They looked at each other confused.

"Um, it's 2008," said Rory. I was a bit miffed.

"You do realise that that's the year it all started right? You know, with the raggedy Doctor and the Atraxi?" Amy got what I was getting at, but Rory still looked a bit confuzzled.

"So we need to go and find the Doctor where we know he'll be..."

"Without him finding out it's actually you two. Remember, no one can know too much about their own future." Amy lowered her head, hair streaked with white.

"Or their friends," she said, sadly. Rory cuddled her, a tear in both their eyes. I knew they knew their own death dates. They'd seen them on Rory's gravestone in their last adventure with the Doctor.

They'd left soon after, driving away down the street. I'd waved them off as their little yellow mini flew off down the road, and gone back inside to research if anything else like this had happened anywhere else in the world. After a lot of fruitless searching (and mum coming up to shout at me that it was tea time) I gave up, but throughout the rest of the evening it was all still ticking over in my mind, even after dad came home to put up his feet by the fire (yeah, our house was that old) and we had tea in front of Pointless.

So, my mum was in the doorway, and from the look on her face I could see I was in for a good old spanking. I put down my flute and folded my arms, ready to ride the wave of her disapproval. Again. But before she could begin, a wind started up behind her. She turned and wandered back through the kitchen a questioning look on her face, and I felt the buzz of my phone on my iPod touch as I followed her cautiously.

"Did you leave any of the doors open?" she yelled back to me over the rising noise. A lightbulb went on in my brain as I recognised the sound.

"No..." I said, looking outside the window, where the trees were still, which meant there was no wind blowing. The next thing I heard was my mum screaming, and believe me, she had pretty healthy lungs! I ran into the living room... Where I came face to face with a big, blue box with the words 'Police Public Call Box' written on it, and a St Johns Ambulance sticker as well.

"Well colour me yellow and call me a banana. It's the TAR-" I was interrupted by the door opening and someone who I can describe only as a fez and bowtie wearing man who likes to keep girls waiting came running out.

"Run! Run if you want to live!" he yelled, leaving the door open behind him. He then promptly ran into a door and collapsed, unconscious. I ran over to him.

"Doct- I mean mister? Mister, can you hear me?" He didn't respond so I grabbed him under the elbows and dragged him over to the sofa. I looked round for my mum for help to get him on the sofa, and she was cowering in the corner, face frozen in a look of shock.

"Mum? I could use some help over here. Please." She didn't move. "Now!" She crept out of her corner.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Grab his feet. We need to get him on the sofa." Mum moved to grab his feet, and together we picked him up and carted him onto the sofa, although we ended up kind of throwing him in an unmessy heap onto the sofa, where he lay snoring softly.

"Well," I said, wiping my hands on my jeans, because he'd been covered in some kind of gunk under his armpits (and believe me. It WASN'T sweat) and now my hands were covered in it. "That was weird."

"Who is he?" my mum asked, also wiping her hands on her jeans before heading to the kitchen to wash them. I followed her, confused that she didn't know who the Doctor was, considering we'd been watching it every weekend since 2005 when it was first started back up again.

"Um, he's the Doctor mum. You know he is. We've been watching Doctor Who-"

"Doctor Who? Doctor Who who? Do you mean Doctor Jones?"

"What?! No mum!" I paused then, recognising the name. "Mum, who's Doctor Jones?"

"Doctor Martha Jones? You know the lady who works for UNIT and sometimes pops around for a cuppa." I took a deep breath then.

"Oh, shit."

"Sam! Language! And who is this man? Is he the man that Martha's always talking about?"

"Yes mum. He is. But she wouldn't recognise him. He's regenerated." My mum threw her hands up in the air, and walked out the living room.

"We'll I've definitely seen that blue box on television before, and the man a couple of streets away, Clive or something, was always going on about a blue box before he got killed when the window shop dummies came to life. But right now I need to get to work." She ran back into the living room, dressed in her suit and hair all done up... Which she never did.

"Special occasion, mum?" I asked, wary now that I must have somehow, impossibly, fallen through a crack in the middle of the night! And ended up in the Doctor's universe. Which now meant that Weeping Angels and Daleks were real. Oh joy. My mum looked startled at my question.

"No, it's what I always wear to work dear. How else do you expect me to wear stuff to the MoD's office?" She walked out the door to my stunned silence. Obviously things were much different in this dimension than I realised.

At this point, of course, the Doctor started to stir. Great.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, more chapters in about a week, but if I get 5 reviews I can make it sooner! Criticism appreciated :) **

**17**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So... I was a bit late updating. Sorry. But for now here's the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I'd be a millionaire and my family would be seriously jealous. Ha. **

I considered the merits of my plan: either the Daleks would believe me and pause just long enough for the Doctor to make his heroic rescue or I would just be exterminated on the spot. Or at least they would try to exterminate me, because I knew not to stand there the moment I heard 'Eggs'. Believe me, at that point I would be running for my life and letting the professionals in fighting mad stuff slightly different to this take over and risk their lives.

I stepped into the room and yelled for all I was worth, "Oi! Daleks! Get your metal arses down here and talk to me! Or else I will you this self destruct device-" holding up the Jammie Dodger- "to blow this ship sky-high!"

I heard a murmuring of 'But that's not-' before it was cut of as the others realised my plan I'm guessing it was Nova who was about to blurt. However, my bluff worked; the Daleks stopped flying around and came to land. I never realised how scary they were before now and I very nearly wet my panties.

One of the Dalek's eyestalks swivelled to the fake self destruct device.

"Ah ah, no scanning. Or else... Boom!" I shouted making everyone jump a bit. I smiled evilly (well as much as you can when you're scared shitless) and winked at the Daleks in what I hoped was a menacing way and not a come here sexy way. "Believe me, I know all about you. I know your history, your future..." I walked a bit closer, and amazingly they jittered backwards a bit. "And your weaknesses." One of the Daleks, obviously the lead one, turned its eyestalks towards me, which I ducked before it could decapitate me; believe me those eyestalks were deadly in their own right.

"Who are you?" it asked, lights flashing in time with each syllable. I swear a little bit of piss came out when it talked to me, but I tried to keep my cool.

"Me? Ha!" I fake laughed. "I am the calm before the Oncoming Storm." That really kicked off the Daleks.

"The Doctor! Where is the Doctor?!" they all chanted. The lead Dalek turned back to me.

"Where is he?!" I consulted my imaginary watch.

"Any minute I hope, but for now, here's a fact and a distraction." I turned my back to the Dalek, holding up the Jammie Dodger whilst also motioning to the team and Fury, who had been watching, I gathered, in shock and amazement, to get ready.

"First of all, the fact." I presented the Jammie Dodger. Things started to fall apart then.

"Scans indicate that this is not a self destruct device," stated a Dalek off to the left. 7 eyestalks turned towards me.

"Alright, it's a Jammie Dodger, but I was promised tea!" I looked around. "No one? Really, no one?! Sheesh, tough crowd." I turned back to the Daleks. "Ok, so that was going to be my fact. But now for the distraction." I turned to the team. "Spidey, eyestalks. Other guys, mind out for the whisks and toilet plungers! GO!" Fury repeated the order with a questioning look on his face.

No one else was on the bridge, so either they'd been sucked into the crack the Daleks had come through, they'd been killed and disposed of, or they were hiding. I guessed it was a cross between all three.

"Go, go, go!" Fury yelled. Spiderman hit the eyestalks in quick succession and then launched himself in to attack, his team close behind him.

They mostly yelled "Arrgghh!," but one person (Nova I think) yelled, "I knew it wasn't a self destruct device!"

Power Man replied, "Yeah, who'd be stupid enough to make a self destruct device-ungh-look like a biscuit?!" I rolled my eyes: boys. Speaking of boys, I hoped the Doctor would turn up soon, because no matter how good these guys were, they couldn't defeat the Daleks. They were doing a pretty good job though, and it was absolutely amazing to see this in real life; Spidey cracking jokes, Tiger yelling at them to stop messing around, Fist playing it cool... So unlike the comics when you have to imagine what it's like to be in the middle of a battle like this. Blue-green bolts were firing from the whisks and they were missing pretty much everyone. Fist went to punch one with his iron fist, but was blown back by the force of it. I was about to shout some advice (mainly 'Don't hit the freaking bolts, dodge 'em!'), but Spidey beat me to it.

"Fist! Dodge them, or it'll hurt! A lot. Nova, blast as many of them as you can! They seem to cancel out when your bucket trail hits them!" They both acknowledged the advice with a thumbs up.

Suddenly, one of the Daleks broke out of the big fight with the heroes and sped up to me, yelling, "Exterminate! Exterminate!" I didn't know what to do. I was frozen to the spot. Then like earlier with the door at Avengers mansion, a sudden surge of strength came over me, and as the Dalek fired, I jumped over the Dalek's head, avoiding the blast and landing perfectly on the other side. I couldn't believe it! I knew something was going on, but I decided to try and work it out later. The Dalek tuned around, ready for another attack. I felt pumped up on adrenaline (or canabis, I couldn't be sure), but that suddenly drained away as I realised that this was a Dalek: they were bloody unstoppable. Then, miraculously, a wind started up from nowhere.

"Bloody finally!," I yelled over enthusiastically.

Everybody stopped fighting as the Daleks flew into a circle. The faint outline of an old, blue English telephone box began to appear.

"Impossible! How the hell does he do that?!," yelled Spidey over the rising noise.

"I'd explain it but you wouldn't understand!," I yelled back, running over to where they were all standing.

"You'd better explain everything, lady!," Fury shouted, as the Daleks rushed passed him (as much as Daleks can rush when not flying).

"With the Doctor here. Everything will make a bit more sense. Hopefully." Fury looked at me disbelievingly, but before we could say anything else to insult each other with, we were interrupted by the Daleks.

"It is the Doctor! The Doctor is coming!"

"No shit Sherlock?!" I yelled back as the TARDIS materialised with a great dong. Getting a little over-excited there, I realised. The doors opened and out ran the Doctor, with Iron Man not far behind, yelling something about screwdrivers not being weapons, I couldn't quite hear over the din of the battle.

The Daleks started shooting at the two figures but the Doctor ducked and Iron Man launched off, barely missing the barrage of shots. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and started pointing and sonicing at the Daleks. Tony shouted something as battle crys (and quips) rung around the room, but I wasn't paying attention. I saw the Doctor run over to Fury. They had a quick one minute conversation (occasionally interrupted by Daleks) before the Doctor ran off again, circling around the back of the Daleks back towards the TARDIS. I then saw Fury communicating with someone.

I obviously wasn't paying attention, as the next thing I knew I was flying through the air, something threatening to pull my t-shirt apart. I was swung into a corridor a fair bit away from the fighting and set down gentlyish (meaning I landed and tripped over the perfectly flat ground). I turned around to see who my abductee was, and it was Spiderman.

"Why the hell did you pull me out of it?! I was having a great time watching you all kick some serious-"

"Fury told me to pull you out," said Spiderman, peaking out around the corner towards the fighting. I growled.

"Thanks Doctor," I mumbled to myself, trying to see around Spiderman to the fighting, but he pulled me back.

"No! What do you think you're doing?!" He pulled me back into the corridor, pushing me into the wall

"Ow, watch it on the Spidey strength, Parker." He froze as I used his civilian identity, and I would have slapped my head if he still wasn't holding me against the wall. He stayed still for a couple of seconds, the sounds of the battle fading a bit. I coughed, and he released me, but not before webbing a hand to the wall.

"Hey!," I cried indignantly. He paced up and down for a minute before he pointed his finger in my face. He stood there for a couple of seconds, unsure of what to say. I raised my hand, focused on his face, trying to draw attention to the hand I was waving in the air.

"Alright, who are you and how do you know-" his mask came of quite easily when I pulled it from behind, and Peter Parker's face came out from behind the mask. We stood there, a smug, knowing look on my face and a look of horror and curiosity on his. I handed him the mask, which he snatched back abruptly and jammed on his face again. I could tell he was blushing. I'd have to tell the rest if his team later that he was unmasked by a girl: he'd never live it down! For now I started to tell him what I knew.

"Right, look. My name is..." I hesitated.

"Sam." I looked at him curiously be held up his hands. "That's what Fury called you." I shrugged and continued.

"Yeah, so my name is Sam. As you can probably hear, I'm from England, but I'm also from, um, you might find this next bit hard to believe..."

"Try me," he said folding his arms. "I've fought every costume themed super-villain under the sun, and today I've fought Daleks, so I don't see what else can shock me." I smiled knowingly.

"I'm from an alternate universe where this is all comic book fiction and the Doctor is a TV show called Doctor Who, and cracks are opening in time and space that are allowing alternate realities to leak through and fuck what was that?!" The ground suddenly shook violently, and a bright red light shone from the flight deck where the fight was. It then turned off. And on again. And off. And on. Then a voice announced, "Self destruct in 1 minute." In the same stupid calm voice that all fucking computers speak with when they announce this kind of stuff.

"Oh, come ON! Seriously?!," I yelled as Parker grabbed my arm.

"We're outta here," he said peaking around the door to see what was happening. I was a bit disgruntled.

"You mean I tell you all of that, and you don't even blink?! I mean seriously," I complained. Peter shrugged as he observed a bright flash of light and heard a sound like metal tearing, but he obviously couldn't see what was happening.

All I heard was the shattering of glass as blue red and green blurs started flashing just out of our line of sight. His team was nowhere to be seen, which I found a bit worrying, but I figured Fury had sent them packing as soon as the fighting got too intense. Thank God for small one eyed miracles.

"Right now? I'm focusing on keeping my promise and not getting us killed by those Dalek things… I'll focus on what you said later… And freak out later." I, of course, knew that he was actually freaking out now, but-

I heard a noise from behind and turned to look. My face paled, and I started prodding him on the arm.

"Peter? Spiderman?" He didn't pay me any attention.

"Well they're all surrounded. I think the Doctor's trying to delay them or something." He paused. "I could have sworn there were 7 of those Dalek things but there're only 6 there now. So where's-?" I pinched him. Hard. "Ow! What was that for?!" He turned to face me and I pointed to the Dalek behind us.

"I found that other Dalek."

I think he shat his pants.

Then completely at odds with the mood, a cheery voice said, "Self Destruct aborted. Have a nice day." Well that was a relief: we weren't going to get blown up by the ship but instead by a Dalek. Funny how life turns out.

Half an Hour ago…

He heard the feet are upstairs, cursing following in their wake and he cracked open an eyelid. The man who Sam had called Iron Man (or Tony Stark, he wasn't sure which) had disappeared, leaving the needle behind. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief: at least whatever it was that had distracted his captor had, or else they would have been fighting every Dalek, Cyberman and Krillitane for that blood. And he really didn't have time.

He sat up cautiously, expecting someone or something to stop him, but nothing did. His shirt, jacket and bowtie were hung over a rail at the bottom of the upright bed he was on, so he tried to get off the bed but couldn't when he realised that his feet and right hand were clamped to the bed. He could hear voices on a gangway above him, and he knew he didn't have much time, so he was under pressure. As always.

"Well isn't that just... Wizard," he murmured, patting his trouser pockets with his free hand, trying to find his screwdriver to free his other hand and his feet. The voices were still talking upstairs, but obviously not for much longer. He started to frantically pat his pockets, digging right down into them, throwing the contents on the floor.

"I knew TARDIS pockets were a bad idea," he said frustratedly as objects started flying. "Bouncy ball, satsuma, psychic paper, paper clip, mobile, photo..." He threw the photo on the floor, but didn't see the blonde girl in jeans and a blue jacket smiling at the camera. It floated to the floor, slipping under the bed.

He couldn't find the screwdriver and the people upstairs couldn't be distracted for much longer. He looked around for something to try and break out with, and spotted his screwdriver on the small table to his left. He stretched across trying to reach it, his fingers brushing it. He stretched a bit further and managed to grasp it. He flipped it up and soniced the handcuff, the screwdriver making its usual insistent buzzing noise.

"Shh!," he shushed loudly, as it sprang loose. He rubbed his wrist and moved onto his feet, the shackles easily opening at the screwdriver's light. As soon as they were open, he stepped carefully of the bed, jumping down, still a bit off balance from whatever the not-Cyberman had given him and grabbed his shirt jacket and bowtie. He was just about to make his getaway (he was exceptionally good at that) when he noticed a stack of post-it notes and a pen.

He smiled, picked up the pen and quickly scrawled a note, before scurrying across the floor towards a door. He wasn't sure it lead out but it was still a door.

He reached the door and attempted to pull it open. It didn't budge so he tried pushing it. It still didn't work, so he soniced it instead; the door sprang open and he stepped through, closing it firmly behind him.

He was now in a bright corridor with full length windows in place of walls on his right. He looked out at the skyline, confirming it was New York, but there was something... Off about it. His sonic screwdriver was still in his hand, so he scanned the surrounding area, trying to pick up anything off about the area: he knew from experience that there weren't any particularly tall buildings in this part of New York, not even in New New York. He flicked his screwdriver back in, reading the results. He grasped the top, holding it up to his face as he thought.

"So, I'm definitely in New York, but there's an unknown energy reading fluctuating in this area, along with a reading I think I've seen before, or at least a type of this, but I can't remember where..." It suddenly occurred to him that he should probably get back to the TARDIS and analyse the data there, especially if he wanted to stay ahead of helpers... And captors.

He saw a control panel by the door at the end of the corridor and ran over to it, screwdriver already out, calling up a map of the building. An 'Access Denied' notice came up and he banged the wall.

"Oh come on! Give me a map. Please!" He was rather startled when a map popped up with the message 'That's better. Ask nicely first time :)' He was a bit confused at that, but he had the map. He quickly memorised the map, went through the doors to the stairs and went down.

A couple of seconds later he came running back up the stairs, towards the TARDIS 2 floors above.

"Thankyou!" he yelled out to no one in particular, giving a thumbs up to a camera.

"My pleasure, Doctor," said Jarvis.

Present time...

So, there they were face to face with a Dalek, or at least that was what this girl, Sam, was calling it. Peter stepped protectively in front of Sam as the Dalek's eyestalk swung round to face him, its harsh blue light blinding him.

Suddenly his Spidey sense went off big time, and he knew it was time to get out of there. He turned around to see Sam ready to push past him, probably ready to throw more biscuits at the Dalek... Or him. He wasn't entirely sure.

He stopped her, getting her onto his back. She started protesting loudly, but was silenced with a quick thwip to her mouth. He breathed a quick sigh of relief before remembering that the Dalek was still there, and his Spidey sense was ringing like an alarm clock that wouldn't shut up (he knew exactly what that felt like). The Dalek's whisk was pointed towards him in a menacing way, and he felt Sam punching him (ow) in the shoulder and making startled muffled noises. The whisk twitched to face them both.

"Ex-"

"You know," he said, simultaneously webbing the Dalek's eye and firing a web out to the ceiling. "I prefer my eggs scrambled, so maybe you could put that whisk to good use, yes?" He sailed over the Dalek's head, narrowly missing the blue green laser beam that shot out the menacing whisk and burned a hole in the wall next to the door where they'd been standing.

"Sheesh, I said I wanted the eggs scrambled, not me fried!," he shouted as he narrowly dodged another beam of destruction. He turned a corner and swung straight into some debris. He took the worst of it, but he could still feel the breath get knocked out of Sam as they landed in a messy crumpled heap on the ground.

"Are you alright?," he asked Sam, awkwardly turning to make sure he was alright; she gave a groan and made the OK sign with her hand. I

"I'm just... Peachy," she moaned, "Although I think I landed awkwardly on the ankle I broke earli-" She broke off in a gasp of pain as he stood up: he looked down and saw that her ankle was bent at a far from normal angle and that there was a small pool of blood around it.

"Oh God," he said, looking around for something to wrap around it or something to help make the pain less. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault-"

"Parker, is it really your fault that cracks started opening up in different universes and allowing them to leak through into every other universe?" She held out a hand to him. "Help me up, will you?" He grabbed her hand and hauled he up gently, trying to help her keep the weight off her now broken ankle. They started hobbling off along the corridor, with him supporting as the made their way around the rubble and on down the corridor. He was slightly miffed at how she knew him as not just the costume, bearing in mind only about 10 people in the world knew knew who he really was, so he decided to get some answers.

"Look, who are you? And where do you come from?!" She looked at him like he just shot her puppy.

"Wrong question. The question you should really be asking yourself..." There was a loud crash from behind them, like the sound of a thousand tonne of rubble being pushed aside, or blasted upwards... He paled under the mask as he realised what she meant.

"What happened to that Fart lock that was chasing us?" He started to run ahead as much as he could with the injured Sam, he turned to check she was following him and had just turned his head back when he felt a sharp smack n the side if his head. He turned to Sam, about to say something, but she cut him off with a finger.

"You. Absolute. Fucking. Twat!"

"What?! What did I say?!" She smacked her hand against her head (which must have hurt) and started hobbling off down the corridor, leaving him behind for a second. She seemed to be angrily storming off from him. He caught up with her straight away and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, helping her towards the control centre were they'd left the others only 5 minutes ago. Had it really been that short a time?!

He took most of Sam's weight and helped her semi-speed off down the corridor. He could see the turning just up ahead when he heard the metallic hum of machinery behind him, and his Spidey sense went haywire.

"Duck!" he yelled, pulling Sam over just in time to avoid the bright blue laser if the Fart lock which was now in hot pursuit.

"That Fart lock-"

"It's not a bloody Fart lock! It's called a Dalek, Spidey, and it won't stop until it's killed us all!" She was yelling in his face, eyes glistening with tears. She looked away, concentrating on getting to their destination. They ducked another volley before she finally started taking again.

"I can't believe I came to the Marvel Universe just to get shot by a blooming Dalek!" They flew around a corner, stopping to take a quick breath as the Dalek got caught up in the debris. Spiderman turned towards Sam; he really wanted answers, even with a Dalek chasing after them.

"Look, what is the Marvel Universe? And what did you mean this is all comic book fiction? And what is your obs-"

"Wow, time out Spidey, one question at a time!" She smiled at him with a glint in her eye that definitely worried him, before leaning around him awkwardly (while grabbing hard onto his shoulder) to see where the Dalek was.

"Oww!," he protested loudly, gently removing her hand from his undoubtedly red shoulder. She winced with a look of confusion on her face

"Sorry, I don't know what's happening to me! First of all I kick down a solid metal door, then I flip over a Dalek Pink-style, and now I have bloody... Super strength or something!" She took a deep breath, composing herself as the sound of the Dalek yelling about its eggs drew nearer, and the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise (along with the ever tingling presence of his Spidey-Sense). She looked him in the eye then, and that terrified him more than all 7 Daleks he'd been kicking the... Whisks off 10 minutes ago.

"Look, the Marvel Universe is, essentially this universe that we're in right now." She held up one fist, he guessed to represent this universe. "I come a universe where this is allll comic book fiction, fandoms, films and all manner of other shit," she held up her other fist, "and the Doctor comes from a completely different universe entirely," she moved a fist to another position, shaking it slightly to emphasize her point, "and something is exploding. It's happened before in the Doctor's universe but he managed to reboot the universe by commuting suicide essentially-"

"Say what now?!"

"-but that's beside the point. Anyway, basically something is causing the walls between these universes to collapse, with the possibility of other universes leaking through too."

"Which isn't a good thing?" She winked, pointing her finger menacingly at him; he took a slight step back.

"Exactly. Now, considering that this is the Marvel Universe and the Doctor's Universe has already leaked and mine... Then the next logical choice would be-"

She was cut off by a violent flash of light and a sound like a wall tearing apart (which he definitely knew how it sounded). They were both blown off their feet, and he blacked out for a second. When he came to, he saw a giant crack in the wall, with debry flying in and the Dalek tangled in some wiring that was hanging out of the crack. He saw Sam untangling the wiring trying to let the Dalek go into the weird glowy crack thing; he looked round, trying to find a way to help her... Then noticed that the wiring was caught around her ankle.

"SAM! Sam, your ankle!," he yelled trying to catch her attention. She looked up just as the Dalek jerked backwards into the crack, disappearing into the light. She started to run towards him, but her ankle snapped behind her going the opposite way, and she flew onto her face, scraping across the floor editor he could even blink. He leapt into action, webbing her hand to the ground, stopping her long enough for him to grab her hand and try to pull her back to safety. She screamed in pain.

"No, Peter! Don't! Just let me go!"

"I can't! I promised Fury-"

"You promised Fury as a favor to the Doctor! You can't save me, Parker. This wire-" She screamed in pain again and slid another two meters towards the crack, her toes now just disappearing into the light.

"I can't lose her. Not now!" he thought, webbing himself to the ground. He was about to do the same to Sam when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me go. But be prepared for the next universe collision." She pulled herself closer for a second, reaching painfully up to pull of his mask. It came of easily with the force of the auction of the portal. He turned his head, not wanting her to see the tears in his eyes. He felt a hand on his chin, lifting it up and she kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Parker. For everything. And I promise I won't be a Gwen." Then she let go, shouting 'Geronimo!' or something like that. It could have been Allons-y, but he wasn't entirely sure.

"SAAAMMMM!," he screamed, feeling his webbing starting to give.

Suddenly there was a big sucking sound and the crack closed up, leaving him on his own, webbed to the floor by the skin of his teeth. His hand was still reaching out to her, as if he could bring her back. The tears were still in his eyes, although they were a lot closer to the surface. Actually they were leaking out now, but he never admitted to crying considering the amount of fun Nova made-

He suddenly realized that the rest of his team were still fighting the other six Daleks. He got up, admitting defeat that she wasn't coming back (and what did she mean by she wouldn't be a Gwen?), and ran around the corner, preparing for the worst from both the Daleks and the Doctor when he learnt that Sam was gone. Admittedly along with one of the Daleks but still gone. Her eyes were so...

He shook his head, getting back into the game. He thwipped around the corner spinning in mid-air and landing in a crouch.

"Alright, who's ready to be hit? Coz I really need to hit..." He tailed off as he realized that the Daleks were all smoking piles of ash (although there were only three piles) and there were three strangely clad superheroes flying in the air above the Doctor's box.

"Something. Um who are you guys?!," he asked, his voice breaking slightly. These guys looked pretty terrifying: one had burning red eyes which weirdly then cooled down to a bright blue, unlike any blue he'd ever seem before, another was glowing green and the final one was slightly blurred at the edges, as if he was vibrating really fast. But that was impossible, wasn't it? Then again so was a flying police box, a girl who knew everything about him and Daleks, so his definition of impossible was, once again, undecided. Yay.

The figures gave him no answer, but he heard a voice calling his name.

"Spiderman! Come and help me out here!" He took one last glance at the mysterious figures above (and on) the TARDIS and webbed over to the voice. It was the Doctor, trying to get Fury out from underneath a beam that had landed on him. He analyzed it for a second, seeing that it had been a clean cut that had caused the beam to drop, like that from a laser rather than something like the whisk blasts. He grasped the beam, preparing to heave it up when the Doctor grabbed his arm.

He got his first good look at him; he was wearing a bowtie, tweed jacket with patches in the elbows and there was a fez perched on his head although it was steaming slightly.

"Where's Sam?," he asked quietly, probably worried that Sam hadn't appeared with him when he came out. He took a deep breath and shrugged his hand off his shoulder.

"Excuse me, weird Doc guy, but I need to get this beam off Fury." His voice was a little bit bunged up from his momentary cry fest, so he wasn't entirely sure the Doctor understood him, but he stepped back gesturing for him to take the floor.

He grasped the beam and lifted it up- holy COW it was heavy! He raised it high enough to unpin Fury then said to the Doctor, "Get him out, but be careful of any injuries he might have sustained." The Doctor nodded, exasperated.

"You know, I am a Doctor."

"Yeah and I know another doctor who's practice is nothing to do with medical things. So I really don't think you qualify."

"Well, I think I do qualify considering I'm at least 900 years your senior," he murmured. Or at least he thought he murmured that, because that would be impossible!

Fury groaned as the Doctor gently pulled him out from underneath the wreckage, and as soon as he was clear he gently set down the beam again, picked Fury up and immediately set him down again when he gave him 'the look'.

"Kid, put me down. This ain't my-"

"Ain't your first rodeo I know, but you were trapped under a solid metal beam for God knows how long, and I need to get you to a Doctor with a proper qualification," he said hefting him up and giving the Doctor a meaningful glance, hoping it gave a 'not you' look and not a 'do you' look. The Doctor sighed and was about to reach into his pocket when he felt a rush of wind before his Spider Sense went off. Which was a bit late considering there was already an arm pressed rather tightly against his neck. And he couldn't breath. He glanced down and saw a blue sleeve below his chin, as well as Fury looking at the person with a look of horror in his one eye.

"My name is Superman," said the stranger who was strangling him. "My friends, Green Lantern and Flash, and I want to know where we are or-" he tightened his arm slightly around Peter's neck, causing him to choke, "this bug dies."

"Really? Spiders are Arachnids mate," he choked out. Man this day was really turning out to be a bummer. Where was Sam to explain everything when you needed her?

**So the end of another chapter... But what will become of Sam? Will she survive? And what about poor Spidey? Stay tuned to find out! ;) **

**It's half term now, so you guys may get lucky and get lots of updates... Or you may be unlucky and I may be to busy with... Stuff. **

**Til next time! 17**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So... here we go again. Another Chapter, and we finally get to find out what happened to Sam! And it's not what you expect, but expect more unexpected drop ins to other... Actually, I won't spoil it! (Spoilers)**

**Disclaimer: Really I have to do this?! I won't do it I won't! I own-**

***handed official looking paper***

***goes pale***

**I've changed my mind. I own nothing *runs into corner and cries***

Jesus Christ! That was fucking painful! To be ripped into a freaking crack with a nicely rebroken ankle is really not ever going to be the highlight of my day. EVER. But anyway, at the moment I was spinning around slightly aimlessly trying to not jar my ankle whilst trying to figure out how the hell I could get out of here... Wherever here was.

There were lines of light streaking across the sky of different sizes and lengths, and everything was different shades of red, blue, purple and other colors that I didn't even have names for, all spiraling around and making me feel slightly sick. Actually...

I then threw up, and the resulting chuck-up nearly hit me in the face again on its return (and that would have been way to disgusting for words). It suddenly occurred to me that my sick was traveling in a direction, which was rather unusual for inanimate objects unless there was something pulling it in a direction... I started flapping my hands as if I was in water, trying to move backwards so I could see the direction my sick was traveling.

Luckily I couldn't smell it. Unfortunately it was leaving a wonderful trail for me to follow. In the couple of seconds it had taken me to realize that it was traveling, it had already blended in with the colours (which just goes to show how strange everything was in here) and disappeared.

I tried flapping my hands again, going for a breaststroke approach and trying not to jar my ankle- the pain had died down to a numb pulsing that still hurt with every beat if my heart, but it was definitely not as painful as when the Dalek had been pulling- It then occurred to me that there was also a Dalek in here with me... And that if I was in here how could I be when the first time this kind of happened it was because the TARDIS exploded? And all that had been an explosion making cracks in the universe. But what could this be? I decided to leave the answers to the experts (when I found again in amongst this... Place) and decided to follow my up chuck trail.

My breast stroke plan worked and I started to move slowly but surely towards the direction of my sick. It then occurred to me (blimey, there was definitely a lot of occurrings with me in here) that the sick trail was leading to one of the streaks of light... Which must be a crack! I got momentarily excited; maybe it was the one I had fallen through and I could finally get back to the Doctor (only so he could explain everything to me) and then home. But I then sighed. With my luck it would lead to a reality/universe where One Direction took over the world or something. God, how depressing would that be?!

I finally began to feel the pull of the crack and so (kind of... semi... not really) streamlined myself to try and make myself travel faster... Which didn't work because I then got hit in the face by... Something I would really rather not mention. Put it this way, it was worse than my own sick smacking in my face. It was a hell of a lot more smelly and slimy and sticky and was going to take forever for me to wash out my hair! I started scrabbling at my face before realizing too late that I was now spiraling out of control towards a bright crack. I wiped my face... And then got hit in the face by a cloud of dust or something; it was strangely cold and made me take a sharp breath in and then cough it all out again as I took in a big lungful of the murky dust (which really couldn't be good for me). As I fell through the crack I was still coughing.

Well, at least whatever was on the other side knew I was coming now. And I so wanted to be James Bond and pretend to be a spy in whatever unfortunate universe I landed in.

This situation didn't look good for the kid in the spandex costume, and that the Doctor knew without being a Time Lord. The floating guy with his pants on the wrong side of his- tights?- was starting to kill the Spiderman guy, which he could easily tell by the way his struggling was getting weaker, so instead of trying to shoot him, like he was sure the eyepatch guy he had asked to ask Spiderman to protect would have done, he decided to play peacemaker. Just like he always did. And although it did get a bit boring, sometimes the results were unexpected.

"Ok, ok! You got us! We'll talk! Just..." He held out his hand while going into his other pocket for the psychic paper. "Stop strangling him, please. I need to know where my young companion is that he was looking after. So if you'd be so kind as to stop killing him? And we can try and work out this situation together, if that's agreeable with you, Mister..."

"Superman. It's just Superman," replied Superman cautiously, dropping Spiderman back on the floor where he lay crouched for a moment, trying to catch his breath. The Doctor ran over to check him over, pulling out his screwdriver as he slid across the floor on his knees, rock star style. He was almost impressed with himself! He landed next to him and ran his screwdriver over him, the green light bathing him in a peculiar way and reflecting off his costume.

The flying man landed next to him, crouching down next to the Doctor as he listened to the results of the scan; the kid would be ok, but just needed rest and time to heal. He stirred as the Doctor stood, brushing himself down, groaning quietly.

"Anyone get the number of that flying game of hangman?," he asked hoarsely. Flying man laid a hand on the Doctor's shoulder: he was surprised at the power in that touch, and he knew without a doubt that this man could kill before he even had time to blink. Or regenerate. Still, he looked at the stranger warily, still unsure as to what his, or his companions, game was. He looked around for Superman's companions, pulling away from the hand on his shoulder.

"Will he be alright?," asked Superman, worry evident in his voice.

"He'll be fine," said the Doctor absentmindedly as he finished his circuit of the room. The strangers companions where nowhere to be seen.

"Well, who are you then?," he asked, hostility creeping back into his voice as the Doctor whipped his sonic screwdriver back out, scanning the area trying to pick up on any strange anomalies. He was picking something up, but it was moving so fast he couldn't get a good enough fix on it, so he decided to try and focus on opening the crack (really, again?!) who's energy signature was fading relatively fast...

He felt a sudden rush of wind on his face and registered a red blur before one of the companions of tights-boy appeared suddenly next to him.

"It's all clear Superman. No sign of any crackpots."

"But no sign of the rest of the Justice League either," came a voice from above, as Superman's other companion bathed in glowing green light and wearing a suit embedded with a symbol he'd never seen before came floating in through a roughly human shaped hole (where Iron Man or whatever his name was had been been blasted out of the window by a Dalek). Superman looked confused, looking around, eyes sweeping the deck and noticing the blue sky with more surprise than necessary, in the his opinion anyway.

"We're not on the Watchtower anymore, so where are we?" The screwdriver bleeped, it's tip turning green. Damn, he thought as it began to grow hot in his hands. He held onto it for as long as possible, the discomfort becoming an unbearable pain within the space of a minute. Superman, green guy and red guy, and everyone else stared at him as the blue light grew brighter and his sonic started steaming.

"Damn, this is not good! And very painf- OUCH!" He dropped the screwdriver, steaming, onto the floor just as a clap of thunder rumbled through the sky rolling over them, originating from the now opening crack which was opening in a sliding manner, as if it were a snake. Everybody else peered through, catching a glimpse of a silver room with complicated looking equipment and other costume clad heroes rushing around. One of them stopped and turned to stare at the crack that was now open about 2 metres wide. They ran over but a man dressed as a- was that a bat?!- and stopped him. Clever man, thought the Doctor, before shouting out to the other heroes.

"Guys, I don't know how long this can stay open, what with my screwdriver burnt out and everything-"

"That's a screwdriver?!," asked the speedster incredulously.

"- so you guys need to get home now. I'm fairly certain these cracks won't erase you from existence like the last ones did-"

"What?!," exclaimed the floating green guy who was already halfway to the portal and now backed away quickly. The Doctor sighed and amended his statement just to get them back into their own universe (at least he was pretty sure they were from another universe).

"Look, it's all perfectly safe! Just get through, but I don't know how long it'll stay open for!" The heroes looked at each other before shrugging and nodding in agreement. Eye patch guy - was it Fury he had called himself?- looked to him, confusion evident on his face.

"Doctor, who the hell are these guys and where the hell is that?," he demanded, gesturing towards the thrashing crack that was beginning to shrink. He waved his hands, flappy them around (Warrior Doctor was right; he really did use his hands to emphasise every single point. One if these days someone was going to get knocked out by his continuous flapping) absent mindedly as his attention was focused on more important matters... Like a closing omniversal portal.

"Look right now it doesn't really mater who they are or where that is, but what really, really matters right now is that they go through and GET. HOME. So off you go, see ya and allons-y!" He made shooing gestures, towards the crack which was now only a metre wide. "Go, go, go!," he yelled, and the heroes sprinted for the crack.

He had a sudden, terrifying thought.

"Superman!," he cried jumping up and down waving his arms (again, with the hands), and ran over to the crack which Superman was half in.

"Yes, bowtie guy?" The Doctor sighed quickly. There wasn't much time.

"My names the Doctor. But listen, you need to be on the look out for anymore of these cracks. But whatever you do DON'T GO THROUGH THEM! I won't be there to open it up so you can get back through to your own universe." He double checked the portal size. It was now shrinking so much that Superman had already climbed half through and was leaning through it as if it were a window. A very dangerous cross dimensional window, but still a window.

"But how do we contact you again if we need to?," he asked, the crack now only about 30cm wide. "And which universe are you even in?!" The Doctor was a bit stumped. He was about to say take a lucky guess and hit a lot of buttons, that usually works, when he was interrupted by an exhausted Spiderman.

"This... This is apparently the Marvel Universe. Use this dimensions readings to locate specific cracks or whatever these things are to locate ones in your universe if you ever need to speak to us." He paused as everyone looked at him, a little startled. "That's what Sam said before she got dragged into a rather big crack. She called this universe the Marvel Universe and..." He tailed off as the Doctor gave him a look of pure horror; Sam had fallen through a crack?! And who knew where she'd ended up?! What was she going to tell her family? 'Hi, I'm really sorry but I invited your daughter/granddaughter/whatever on a trip through time and space with me and she accidentally got trapped in another universe which I have no idea how to get to. So yeah sorry and condolences, I'll be off now before you all murder me for taking her away without your permission'?

Oh yes, like that was going to work.

He focused back on the crack that really shouldn't be there. I read nearly all close now.

"Look, do what the kid says but get the reading before the crack closes and also get this reading as well-" he aimed his screwdriver at what he supposed was one of their computers and zapped it, and the buzzing from the sonic was copied into their computer (of course it was a lot more complicated than that, but that was the easiest way to think of it for now)- "and use it to call me if you end up here again!"

"How will we know?!," a startled voice called back through. The crack was barely bigger than a ruler now, the energy nearly dissipated (dissipated- such a good word).

"You'll know!," he yelled, and the crack snapped shut, sending a blast of hot, dry air out, crackling with electricity, knocking them all down.

Spiderman was the first one up.

"Well, that went well."

I landed on a sofa.

Admittedly, there's not much more I can say, apart from that it was blue, fabric and smelt faintly of smoke. There were a few cushions on it and I managed to jar my broken ankle on the arm of the sofa.

"AHHHH SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK SHIT SHIT FUCK! That HURT!" There was the sound of running feet and shouting, and I helpfully blacked out.

When I woke back up, I was in a big double bed in a dark room with thick, heavy curtains drawn across the windows. My ankle still hurt but it was a lot less painful now, with only a slight throbbing (ok i under exaggerate- it was really quite painful throbbing) rather than the agonising pain pain from when I jarred it on the sofa... I looked around. If I had ended back in another part of Avengers Tower Stark was going to be really rather pissed off that I had run away and manage to get sucked into another universe without-

The door opened revealing... Not Stark. I could see the outline of a small lady, with curly hair and wearing a skirt, possibly also carrying a tray. Which reminded me I hadn't eaten since breakfast... My stomach rumbled and started to complain loudly at the smell of breakfast.

I struggled to sit up in bed, wincing as I moved my ankle under the covers: it wasn't as painful now, bit still caused a bolt of pain to shoot up my leg. I smiled at the old lady, grimacing slightly at the discomfort of my ankle.

"Hi. Um, who are you and where am I?" The lady reached across and turned the light on. I gave a little scream as I recognised her. She looked a bit startled, but covered it well. She walked over and placed the tray on the bedside table, me still staring at her in surprise and a little bit of horror. She smiled at me.

"Well, it's nice to see you're awake dearie," said Mrs Hudson. "I'll just go and let the boys know." She turned to walk out the door.

"The... Boys?!," I shout whispered. I whipped off the covers (nearly upsetting the tray and spilling all that lovely food on the floor), and hobbled quickly to the door. I paused in the doorway, before quickly hobbling back and grabbing a pain au chocolat from the tray, and hobbled back out the door, eager to meet 'the boys'.

I followed the sound of voices, distinguishing Mrs Hudson's voice from two other lower voices. The sound of a violin drifted down the hallway, getting louder as I neared the door. I pushed open the door to a very familiar scene: Benedict Cumberbatch, who can't say penguin, was standing by the window of 221b Baker Street playing his violin; Martin Freeman was sitting at a laptop typing up onto what looked like his blog, but he looked up when I entered the room; and Mrs Hudson was tidying up.

"Um, hi. I'm John," said John, standing up and walking over holding out his hand, which I gingerly took. He had a warm firm grip. He indicated over his shoulder. "That's Sherlock Holmes-" he grunted and carried on playing the violin- "and you've already met Mrs Hudson." I smiled politely, while fan-girling on the inside, and as a result my mouth said something before my brain could stop it. Which is, of course, never a good thing.

"Hash tag Sherlock lives hash tag did you miss me damn it season 2 and season 3 finale really shouldn't have said anything shutting up now," I said all in one breath before stuffing the pain au chocolat in my mouth before any more rubbish came out of it.

Sherlock stopped playing and turned around to face me. At this I was really nervous, because I knew what Sherlock was doing; I could almost imagine the words popping up.

Instead there was a look of confusion on his face. He spoke up for the first time, stepping around Mrs Hudson as she cleaned the window.

"You know me, but I don't know you. But you're not a fan." He paused cocking his head to one side. I decided to help a bit.

"I know you had a dog called Redbeard, also I play the flute you fancy doing a duet if you've got a flute on you?" John smile at this and clapped Sherlock on the shoulder.

"For a girl we find collapsed mysteriously on our sofa Sherlock, she's sure putting you on the spot!"

"Redbeard? Ah, what a nice name for a dog, Sherlock!," said Mrs Hudson absentmindedly as I walked further in.

Sherlock turned and reached onto a shelf is never seen before, and reaching up brought down a dusty flute case. He handed it to me, a cold hard expression on his face, but I could see in his eyes he was curious as to who I was. He then went over to a pole of music and pulled out a book of duets. He opened it at random and put it on the stand, then handed me the case. John's mouth was open in shock.

I gingerly took the flute case, opened it up and put it together; it was a very nice flute and very well kept. I turned to Sherlock.

"Which one then, Shirley?," I asked with a grin on my face. He looked at me with a look that said 'you seriously did not call me that' before turning back to the music expectantly. I shrugged at John and Mrs Hudson, who both looked quite shocked at the fact that Sherlock was socially interacting with someone while not on a case, and turned to face the music (in more ways than one).

I played a b flat, tuning the flute slightly, then raised the flute, waiting for Sherlock's cue, assuming correctly that he was playing the first part. The music began a little too slowly for my liking, so when I came in I sped it up a bit... Ok I exaggerate, I sped it up quite a lot actually. Sherlock seemed a bit surprised but adjusted tempo accordingly. The sound of the flute and violin drifted through the apartment and out the open window into the street below, a lyrical melody full of twists and turns. Some people, from what I could see through the dirty, grimy window, stopped to listen to the music. Snow fused the ground and there were Christmas lights along the street, reflecting dimly off the snow.

We came to a finish and he put his violin down. He seemed rather surprised at what he'd done, but accepted it. I put away the flute, feeling his eyes in my back as he read me. I turned to face him.

"Tell me what you see, Sherlock Holmes." His eyes lit up as he fell into a comfortable routine.

"From the marks on your hands an on the side of your hands you're a musician, obviously the flute but also the piano and..." He paused, tilting his head. "Bassoon." He pointed at my jeans, slightly shredded from being tangle in the wire with the Dalek pulling on my leg. "You have a dog and two cats, no sorry kittens. You're still in education, university I'd say from your clothes and your age, obvious from the writing on your hands." He looked like he was about to continue when there was a clap of thunder and a crack opened upon the wall right behind me. The others looked shocked.

"Oh man, not again!," I cried as I felt the crack pulling at me viciously. I turned back to Sherlock, only to have my feet pulled out from underneath me. John and Sherlock jumped out to grab me, while Mrs Hudson fainted. I held out a hand to stop them. "No dot! It's pointless!" I gasped as I lost my grip slightly, grasping for the fabric of the sofa. I looked Sherlock in the eye.

"Do you know what, Mr Holmes?," I asked as I slipped closer to the crack. He looked at me questioningly, obviously trying to work out a) what was happening and b) how to stop it.

"What?," he asked. I smiled.

"I don't think you're a psychopath. I think you're probably a highly functioning sociopath who has one HELL of a big ego!" I winked and let go of the sofa. "Geronimo!"

The crack snapped shut and the sudden wind that had sprung up with its opening faded away, loose papers settling down, but the shocked look on John and Sherlock's faces were still there. They looked at each other.

"What the hell-?," began John, when Mrs Hudson began to groan and he ran over to check her over.

Sherlock flopped into his chair, mind focused in what that crack was.

"Well," he said, sighing. "That went rather well didn't it?"

**A/N: R and R peeps!**

**From this point on, I have no more prepared chapters... So updates might take a bit longer... Such fun :(**


End file.
